Darkness Rising
by Alchemist1917
Summary: The group are sent to the planet Korriban yet again to procure an artifact that, should it fall into enemy hands, could prove to be its undoing. But as they acquire it, its energy makes all who possess it slowly turn to the darkness in their souls
1. Chapter 1

_"You evil (punch) psychotic (punch) son of a (punch) bantha! You tried to make me kill my friends!" Taran yelled, one hand on Vindi's throat while his other fist ounched the doctor senseless._

_"Tried? I hear there were some clones who'll no longer fight by your side," Vindi sneered. At that moment, he saw Taran's eyes turn to yellow. Taran used both his hands to put Vindi's head under the water as he simultaneously strangled and drowned him. Vindi struggled, but Taran's strength was too much for him. After near a minute of this Vindi's limbs gave one last twitch before he stopped moving. He never moved again._

Obi-Wan stirred in his sleep, his dream causing his body to move as another dream unfolded.

_"Taran?" he called out. _

_"I'm here Master," said Taran, shrouded in darkness. The only thing visible was his green eyes. He started to come into the light, and when he stepped out, he was dressed in Sith robes and his eyes turned to yellow the exact instant he came into the light. _

_"Who are you?" said Obi-Wan._

_"Don't you recognize me Master? I'm your apprentice," said Taran, his voice delivered with a sinister sounding background. _

_"No you aren't," said Obi-Wan. _

_"Really, I would think we would be one in the same, seeing as the same blood flows through our veins," said Taran as his body began to morph and grow larger. Red smoke flowed around his visage until he stood about six feet 6 inches and long flowing robes of Jedi/Sith origin underneath his main cloaks. A white mask with two red slash marks on the eyes adorned his face. _

_"Who are you?" _

_"Just as I once brought destruction to the Order, he will do the same," it said as he drew forth a red lightsaber and slashed down at Obi-Wan._

Obi-Wan woke with a start, slightly panting.

"Who was he?" said to himself.

* * *

><p>Ahsoka was calmly walking down a hallway in the <em>Resolute<em>. She turned into the hangar to see the age old scene of Taran working on his starfighter and R3 right beside assisting him. Seeing him so calm and relaxed as he work on such things made her feel butterflies. What was more was that one month ago they had made love for the first time, and the memory was as vivid as it was that night.

R3 turned to give Taran another tool and saw Ahsoka. He whistled and beeped when he saw her, getting Taran's attention and when he saw her he smiled broadly.

"Hey there Ahsoka," he said.

"Hi Taran. More modifications?" she asked, walking over to the starfighter and rubbing R3's dome, to which the droid whistled happily.

"Yep, but they're done now," said Taran, closing a hatch back.

"Could you help me with something?" said Ahsoka.

"Sure."

(30 minutes later)

"Anakin, you know their relationship has been going on for awhile now," said Obi-Wan.

"Yes, and your point in this conversation?" said Anakin.

"Well, they might have the urge to...well you know," said Obi-Wan.

"You mean...copulate?" said Anakin. Obi-Wan nodded.

"Come on Obi-Wan. Knowing them, they would wait a little longer, they're still just kids," said Anakin.

"Anakin, they're both sixteen. On Taran's planet that sometimes counted as and adult," said Obi-Wan.

"Come on," said Anakin as they stopped by Ahsoka's door, "we both know that wouldn't happen. They have plenty of self-control."

"Ahhh its so big!" they heard Ahsoka yell from inside her room. Anakin and Obi-Wan froze momentarily.

"God I didn't think it was this tight," they heard Taran.

"Hold on, let me try and open it up," said Ahsoka. Anakin and Obi-Wan's eyes widened.

"Gahhh almost in!" they heard Taran. They both heard grunting for a few more seconds before they both heard them go "Ahh!" at the same time.

"What the hell?" yelled Anakin as he bolted into the room to see Taran and Ahsoka holding what appeared to be a large unscrewed valve from a compartment in the wall.

"Master?" said Ahsoka.

"Wha..." said Anakin when he saw they were both fully clothed with the two parts of the valve in their hands.

"What were you two doing?"

"I was helping her fix a valve to her AC. What did you think we were doing?" said Taran. Anakin blushed red as Obi-Wan nearly doubled over from his silent laughter.

"N-nothing. Carry on," said Anakin, hurriedly leaving the room.

"That was weird," said Ahsoka as they went back to fixing her AC.

* * *

><p>"It's not funny Obi-Wan," said Anakin as Obi-Wan was smiling brightly.<p>

"Oh come now Anakin, your reaction was befitting the situation, hilarious," said Obi-Wan.

"Come on, you know what it sounded like," said Anakin.

"Still, it was rather uncalled for," said Obi-Wan. Anakin grumbled.

"Oh cheer up Anakin, at least you know nothing happened," said Obi-Wan.

Meanwhile Ahsoka and Taran had just finished fixing her AC and were laying on her bed.

"Thanks for helping me," said Ahsoka.

"Anytime," said Taran. She leaned her head in onto his chest and he began to stroke her lekku, making her sigh contently. Only he could be so tender and caring to them, knowing how delicate they were.

"Do you think we should tell them already?" said Ahsoka.

"I don't know. Obi-Wan might be okay with it, besides getting chewed out from him, but I don't know about Anakin," said Taran.

"We might need to wait to tell him," said Ahsoka. "Do you have regrets?"

"From that night? Never," he said, smiling and getting on top of her. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"What was your favorite part?" she said coyly.

"Everything," he said, kissing her passionately. Everytime their lips met, he felt his love for her increase more and more. He loved her to death, and she the same. As their kissing began to heat up, they were interrupted yet again by a transmission from Anakin.

"Ahsoka and Taran, report to the bridge," he said. They both groaned, kissing for a few more second before they got up and walked out of her room.

* * *

><p>(Bridge)<p>

"You summoned us Master?" said Ahsoka.

"Yes. We have a task at hand," said Anakin.

"According to a transmission sent directly by Chancellor Palpatine, there's an artifact on the planet Korriban that, should it fall into Separatist hands, could prove to be disastrous for the Republic," said Obi-Wan.

"Korriban?" said Taran and Ahsoka, their faces paling slightly. The memories from that place still lingered on in their minds.

_"Taran, you don't need to put your hand there," she said annoyingly._

_"Ahsoka, I'm over here," said Taran from the other side of the sarcophagus near the feet. Ahsoka was at the head and Anakin near the left side of the sarcophagus. Ahsoka saw that Anakin's hand were nowhere near her._

_"If it's not you, and not him, then who is it?" she said, fear sounding in her voice. She slowly turned her head around and saw a bandaged, arm on her shoulder. A deep groan erupted from the figure it was attached to. A mummified Sith bodyguard was what it was, it's face bandages removed to show a grotesque, decayed face. Ahsoka turned on her lightsaber abd slashed the arm off. The mummy howled in agony. Ahsoka saw with horror that the arm was still moving, and watched with even more horror as the mummy reattached it back on. The three watched as the sarcophagi on the wall's lids open up to reveal undead mummies coming out of it._

_"We should put the holocron back," said Taran, seeing that the mummies were shuffling towards them. Anakin happily obliged and put it back, but looked with disbelief as the mummies still kept coming. They activated their lightsabers and charged into the mummies. They hacked, slashed, and cut at their mummy assailants, but watched in disbelief as they reattached their limbs back. Taran chopped a mummy in half, but it's top half crawled back to it's lower half and reattached itself. The three saw there was no way to stop these things and ran to the door, only to see it was sealed. They retreated to a corner and prepared themselves to fight to the death._

_"These things can't die," said Ahsoka._

_"They were already dead to begin with," said Taran. A mummy came up and grabbed at Taran's throat. Taran's free hand glowed red hot with firebending and he hacked off the arm's. He expected to watch the limbs reattach themselves, but saw with joy that they wouldn't. He got an idea and led the mummies toward him on the opposite side of the room. The mummies formed a semicircle around, which is what he was expecting. He bended a huge jet of flame at the attackers and watched as they howled from the flames that were slowly consuming them. In one minute they had all burned to dust._

"Last time we went there I got possessed," said Taran.

"We know Taran, but this artifact is of high importance. The Chancellor recommended us to do it," said Anakin. Taran sighed.

"Alright, but on one condition," said Taran.

"What would that be?"

"Do NOT touch anything else but it."

* * *

><p>"My Master," said Dooku, introducing himself to Darth Sidious through a holograph.<p>

"Things have been set in motion my apprentice. Skywalker and Kenobi are headed to Korriban, just as I have planned," said Sidious.

"Good. This should bring Skywalker to the dark side," said Dooku.

"That, and Kenobi's apprentice," said Sidious.

"Cyneran? What is his worth? We have his clone, what use is he?" said Dooku.

"Things have been set in motion that cannot be undone. Your acolyte, Ceran, has reported to me of the situation he faced on the test facility in Kamino," said Sidious.

"So what is your plan?" said Dooku.

"Go to Korriban and harass them. Allow them to obtain the artifact. It will do its purpose in bringing out the dark side in Skywalker, and Cyneran," said Sidious.

"It will be done my Master," said Dooku.


	2. Korriban

The _Resolute_ orbited above the planet, presenting the bridge crew with a stunning view of the planet. The red-orange glow brightened the glass, swirling clouds dotting the planet's landscape.

Anakin looked down at the planet's surface, contemplating the outcomes of this new adventure. His thoughts went back to the first time they came in here, as well as the near tragic event that happened afterwards. Even though he had good intentions, the results were still the same. Because of his decision he had endangered the lives not just Taran, but everyone on the ship, especially Ahsoka and Obi-Wan. The memories and "what-if's" kept coming back to him every now and again, but now they raced through his mind as his gaze on the planet remained fixated.

"Everything okay Master?" said Ahsoka, walking to be beside him.

"I don't want to endanger any of you the next time we go down there," said Anakin.

"Master, nothing will happen," said Ahsoka.

"It's not that easy Ahsoka. Had I listened to Taran, that whole event wouldn't have happened," said Anakin.

"It's okay Master. Taran has never stopped forgiving you about it Master. He keeps saying how much he admires his older brother," said Ahsoka.

"He calls me his older brother?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't he?" said Ahsoka. Anakin thought about it for a few moments.

"So how have you two been anyway?" said Anakin.

"Perfect Master," said Ahsoka, smiling from the comment.

"You seem a lot happier lately. Whatever Taran did, it has a nice effect on you," said Anakin.

_"You have no idea,"_ she thought. "How did you notice?"

"Well you haven't been as snippy as usual," said Anakin, chuckling a little. She rolled her eyes. She always got annoyed when he used her nickname. Taran walked onto the bridge.

"The ship's ready. Ready to go?" he asked.

"Yes. Let's go," said Anakin. Ahsoka came up and walked beside Taran, holding his hand as they walked on. Anakin felt a twinge of annoyance when he saw them walking together, but shrugged it off. The trio walked towards the _Twilight_, Obi-Wan, Rex, and Cody waiting at the ship for them.

"Okay, we're ready," said Anakin.

"Let's get down there," said Obi-Wan as they all boarded the ship. Once at the controls, Anakin and Obi-Wan prepped the ship and soon the ship was lifting off the deck of the hangar. The hangar doors opened and the Twilight shot off into space before wheeling to the left and eading towards the planet.

In the ship, Rex was looking towards the rapidly approaching planet. Suddenly a small green orb appeared in front of his helmet, hovering in front of him.

"What the.." he said, moving his glove to touch it.

"I wouldn't do that Rex old boy," said Taran, his hands up as if controlling the orb.

"What is it?" said Rex.

"It's a new technique. I create these small orbs around the targets. When they're where I want them to be, they'll explode," said Taran.

"So why put one near me?"

"Don't worry Rex," said Taran, making the orb disappear, "I was making sure I knew how to do it."

"So I was just a practice dummy?"

"No Rex, it was to surprise you."

"So you put an orb of death by me to surprise?"

"No Rex, it was just suppose to (groan) never mind," said Taran. Rex chuckled. He loved to get under Taran's skin, but it was a mutual thing. Cody chuckled as well, seeing Taran and Rex like this.

"So any ideas where this artifact is?" said Ahsoka.

"Not sure. That's why we need to go and look for it. We'll check the Valley of the Sith," said Obi-Wan.

"That should be a lot of fun," said Taran, a slight sarcastic tone in his voice.

"Yes, a lot of fun," said Obi-Wan.

* * *

><p>(Korriban)<p>

They all stepped onto the landscape of the near deserted planet. A slight wind had the sand flying around them. Taran placed his goggles over his eyes to keep the sand out of him. His goggles were green-tinged, which at night enabled him to see in the dark, but in sunlight let him see as clear as day. (They look like the kind Han Solo wore in Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back on Hoth) He also now sported two lightsabers, both of equal length and hue. His gloves were now gone, deciding to use the other elements should water not be around. Instead he carried a small flask of it inside his utility belt.

"So where to search first?" said Anakin.

"Let's split up. Taran and Cody, with me; Anakin, take Ahsoka and Rex," said Obi-Wan. "We'll meet back here tomorrow."

"Okay. R2, stay with the ship," said Anakin. R2 beeped and rolled back into the came over to Taran and lightly kissed him He smiled and then hugged before they went their respective ways.

* * *

><p>On top of a mountain, Dooku, Ceran, and Grievous looked out over the valley where the Twilight came to rest and watched the group split up into two different directions.<p>

"What shall we do my Lord?" said Ceran.

"Me and Grievous will handle Skywalker and Tano. Take Oppress with you to handle Kenobi and Cyneran," said Dooku, looking over to Savage Oppress, his apprentice who had turned on him with Ventress before, but was now back to being his new Sith Acolyte.

"Yes my Lord. Let's go," said Ceran, him and Oppress Force-jumping off from their perch.

"Things must go according to plan," said Dooku.

* * *

><p>To say the dark side was on this planet was an understatement. Taran could feel it in the ground, in the sparse amounts of vegetation, mostly dry brush, and even in the air. It made everything around him seem even more sinister than it really was.<p>

"Everything alright Padawan?" said Obi-Wan.

"Yes Master, it's just the dark side," said Taran. He shivered a little, feeling as if it were penetrating his soul.

"It's alright. Cody, any readings?" said Obi-Wan.

"I've got nothing sir. The place is quiet," said Cody.

"Let's start to check some of the tombs," said Obi-Wan. Walking for five more clicks they came to the Valley of the Sith. The area was huge. It was so large that Anakin, Ahsoka, and Rex would eventually hit the area soon. The first tomb they came to was blocked off by a large stone slab.

"I got it," said Taran. Taking an Earthbender stance he raised the slab and moved it over to the side. The three of them headed in, Cody lighting the way with the flashlights on his helmet. The empty stone hallway illuminated scenes of death, destruction, and the dead Lord's rise to power. The light turned the stone a sickly red as they descended deeper into the hallway ended up into a tomb. There was nothing in there but a crypt and the bodies of slaves around it.

"I don't think we should open it," said Taran. Obi-Wan looked at him, understanding his fear.

"We have to," said Obi-Wan. Taran muttered a fast prayer before he, Obi-Wan, and Rex began to move the lid off the crypt. Once the lid was off they peered in. nothing was inside.

"Tomb robbers?" said Cody.

"Most likely," said Obi-Wan. "Let's hope the rest aren't like this."

"Let's hope they are," Taran thought.

* * *

><p>Though he was relieved, he still wanted them to at least find this artifact so that they could get off this planet. The searched five other tombs, and the same results occurred. Tara, usually a patient person, was getting very impatient. The longer they stayed on this planet, the worse his anxiety got. Obi-Wan could feel it practically radiating off of him, and though he would have comforted him, he knew this was a trial he had to face.<p>

As they got to the next tomb they noticed a difference. No carvings on the walls, no mummified remains, nor anythings. All there was was a sarcophagus. Opening the lid they found the mummified remains of a Sith Lord. Searching around, they found nothing but a holocron.

"I'm not touching it," said Taran, his fear penetrating his soul. Obi-Wan, understanding his reasoning, picked it up via the Force.

"I don't know if this is the artifact," said Obi-Wan. At that moment a call from the Chancellor's Office signaled in on Cody's holoprojector. He opened the hand-sized device to reveal the Chancellor's holographic form.

"Master Kenobi, how goes the search?" said Palpatine.

"So far we've only found a holocron Chancellor," said Obi-Wan, holding up the holocron.

"Did you see the image of the artifact?" said Palpatine.

"No, no such images were sent to us," said Obi-Wan.

"Hold on Master Kenobi," said Palpatine. The screen blurred and reconfigures again into what looked like a ring, but not just an ordinary ring. It was gray with and had a hollowed out area that went around the circumference of the ring with what looked like a singular ruby that was cut to go across the whole circle. Ancient writing decorated it, symbols they couldn't read.

"Where was its last location?" asked Obi-Wan.

"It was hidden somewhere. It belonged to the ancient Sith Lord Naga Sadow. It was a ring that he amplified with his own spirit of the dark side to enhance his power. If a Force-wielder put it on, their power would enhance tenfold," said Palpatine.

"Which is why we really need to find it then. We're on it Chancellor. Kenobi out," said Obi-Wan. The transmission ended.

* * *

><p>On the other end the Chancellor looked out to the steady traffic of daytime Coruscant.<p>

"Soon, very soon, ultimate power will be mine," he said silently to himself.

* * *

><p>"Master, if I'm correct, Naga Sadow was one of the most powerful Sith Lords of the galaxy. How could he make such a thing enhance his power?" said Taran.<p>

"Anything could have been done, whether by arcane arts, or the Force itself," said Obi-Wan.

"That'll make this job very interesting," said Cody.

"Unfortunately, yes. I wonder how Anakin's doing?" said Obi-Wan.

* * *

><p>"Master, we've searched this area twice already. There was nothing even remotely interesting in there," said Ahsoka.<p>

"Ahsoka, I know what I'm doing," said Anakin.

"I don't know sir, this is getting pretty exhausting," said Rex. Anakin grumbled and they went to search for a new tomb. It didn't take them long to find it. Just like the other ones they came across, it was depicted with scenes that highlighted the Sith Lords life.

"How original," he thought. Getting into the main room they found what appeared to be an altar where the coffin/sarcophagus/crypt would around, they saw where it was, but the lid was off and it was empty.

"That's odd," said Ahsoka. The trio walked up to the altar and looked around it. Nothing seemed special about it, not even bloodstains.

"Whose tomb was this?" said Ahsoka.

"I don't know," said Anakin. As they searched further around the tomb, they saw what appeared to be the tracks of some kind of animal on the ground. Taking fifteen minutes to look around an explore every nook and cranny, they still found nothing.

"This might be a dead end sir," said Rex.

"I don't know, it feels like there's something here," said Anakin. At that moment they heard the low growl of some kind of large creature.

"I have a bad feeling about this," said Rex, prepping his blasters.

"Maybe we should leave," said Ahsoka. Just as they were about to go on with her idea, a giant creature appeared out of the corridor they arrived in. It was large terentatek, one of the most feared creatures in the galaxy. It was as large as a rancor, green saliva nearly cascading out of it's fearsome maw, evil black eyes staring back at them and spines flecked with poison. These creatures were so deadly that in the past three Jedi Knights were needed to bring one down, or own powerful creatures were immune to Force attacks, and only weapons could bring them down. The creature slowly came towards them as their lightsabers and blasters pointed at it.

"Rex, draw it towards you. Me and Ahsoka will flank it," said Anakin.

"Got it sir," said Rex. Without a second though Rex began firing his blaster pistols at the beast in rapid fire. The blasters hit it time after time, but it was too strong for it to be brought down. It charged towards Rex, bellowing loudly. Anakin and Ahsoka took to its flanks and stabbed their lightsabers in its legs. The creature dropped down to its knees before swinging at them with its large arms. Both of them ducked and jumped out the way as Rex moved to different areas of the room, still shooting as fast as he could at the enraged creature.

The terentatek screamed and moved to single out Ahsoka. It's massive clawed hands swiped at her, forcing her back and back until she was cornered by it. The creature swiped down at her and she dove under its legs to get away, cutting up as she did and leaving a large gash on the creatures terentatek howled in pain and turned around, snarling.

"Sir, watch out!" yelled Rex as he prepped a thermal detonator in his hands and threw it at the creature. Ahsoka and Anakin dove out of the way as it went off in mid-air near the creatures face. The explosion echoed throughout the tomb as the creature fell back onto its back, seemingly dead.

"Nice one Rex," said Ahsoka.

"All in a day's work," said Rex. As they tried to calm themselves, Rex unknowingly put his hand on the altar. The top of it went down and a door behind the altar opened. Dust flew out from the entrance before it began to settle down to the ground. Moving cautiously the three of them went through the doorway into a room with a single light in it. The light shone over a small stone pillar about four feet high. Atop the pillar was a circular, gray ring with a hollowed out area that went around the circumference of the ring and what looked like a singular ruby that was cut to go across the whole circle.

"This seems important," Anakin said. He came up first to the ring, examining the writing around it.

"Careful Master, it could be a trap," said Ahsoka. Anakin hesitantly approached it and slowly touched it. He flinched when he felt the metal on his glove, but nothing happened.

"Hmm, guess there's no danger," said Anakin. He picked up the ring and studied it in the palm of his hand.

"Either way it looks valuable. Rex, you mind holding on to this?" said took the ring out of his hand and placed it in one of the containers of his utility belt. "Shall I contact General Kenobi?"

"Sure thing. Let him know we have something," said Anakin. Rex hailed Obi-Wan on his comlink.

"General Kenobi, do you read me?" said Rex. The only response he got was static on the end.

"General Kenobi, respond," said Rex. Still static.

"Master try yours," said Ahsoka. Anakin turned on his comlink.

"Obi-Wan, you there?" said Anakin. Still nothing but static.

"It could be that we're inside the tomb," said Anakin. The trio went outside and tried again, still no response.

"I hate to say it Master, but I think we're being jammed," said Ahsoka.

"Jammed? But we're the only ones on this planet," said Anakin.

"Not quite Skywalker," said a voice behind. Anakin froze when he heard that cold drawl, feeling a shiver crawl up his spine. He could recognize that voice anywhere. They turned around and sure enough there he was. Count Dooku, head of the Confederation of Independent Systems, and standing to his right was his right-hand man, General Grievous, all his body below his head hidden in a cape.

"It's been awhile Skywalker," said Dooku.

"Not long enough," said Anakin, him and Ahsoka igniting their lightsabers and Rex readying his blasters.

Dooku chuckled evilly to himself. "If you don't want your clone to be killed, I suggest he stay a fair distance away," said Dooku. Though he didn't want to, Anakin knew Rex wouldn't stand a chance against Dooku and Grievous.

"Rex, I need you to sit this one out," said Anakin, still looking at Dooku.

"But sir-"

"Rex, please, we can't afford to lose someone like you. Try to find a way to contact Obi-Wan and Taran," said Anakin. Rex, never backing away from a fight, begrudgingly back away from the eventual fight and started making his way to another part of the valley.

"Wise decision Skywalker," said Dooku, activating his lightsaber. Grievous moved his cape to the side and took out two lightsabers. "You'd better hope that Cyneran and Kenobi survive Ceran and Oppress." Anakin felt his heart clutch before Dooku was the first to attack.

_Oppress..._

* * *

><p>They didn't see the attack coming. As they were moving to another tomb, Cody suddenly found himself in the air and tossed into the the valley wall. Shaking away the dizziness in his head he saw a large Zabrak with orange and black tattoos wielding a red double-sided lightsaber charging for him. Right before he swung, Cody found himself pulled by an invisible force again into Taran's grasp.<p>

"You alright?" said Taran.

"I'm fine," said Cody, Taran helping him to his feet. The Zabrak glared at them while Taran and Obi-Wan activated their lightsabers and Cody readied his DC-15A.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi, it has been awhile," said Oppress. "This must be the Taran Cyneran I've heard so much about."

"The very same," said another voice behind Taran, Obi-Wan, and Cody. They turned around to see Ceran looking at them, grinning.

"Hello again Taran," said Ceran. Taran glared at his 'brother'. He also noticed how Ceran's lightsabers weren't out. He also noticed, with a shock, that Ceran had called him by his name rather than just brother.

"What do you want?" said Obi-Wan.

"We came here for the ring, now hand it over," said Ceran. Though they didn't have the ring, they still wanted to bluff. There was still the possibility that Anakin, Ahsoka, and Rex had it, and they wanted to buy some time for them.

"We would, but you'll have to take it off us," said Taran.

"With pleasure," said Oppress. With that he lunged for Taran, bringing his lightsaber down to Taran's head, which Taran blocked. Ceran went for Obi-Wan and the fight was on.

Oppress kept Taran pinned down under his rain of blows. Taran could only move to the side or block, his center of defense the only thing keeping him alive. He felt if here to try and get some decisive attacks in on Oppress, he'd be immediately killed. For now he was just hoping to tire the Acolyte out with his solid defense. Ceran and Obi-Wan were fiercely clashing, Ceran try to find a weak pattern in Obi-Wan's near impenetrable blocks and parries. Cody stood off, ready to get in a few shots when needed. Taran couldn't help but his defense getting weaker by the second. Oppress fought more ferociously then anybody he ever faced. He didn't know how long he could keep it up as he found himself wearing out. He had to think of something fast.

Just as Oppress slashed a quick stomp on the ground made a small earth spire appear near the acolyte's hands, stopping him mid-swing and allowing Taran to jump back and give himself some breathing room.

Oppress snarled and charged towards him, their lightsabers locking together. Taran dug his feet into the ground to remain balanced and to stand up to Oppress's attacks. Even with two lightsabers Taran needed to use both of them just o deflect his blows, nearly canceling out his ability to attack with one and defend with the other.

Ceran and Obi-Wan's fight was getting closer and closer to where Oppress and Taran were clashing, and soon a two-on-two battle between them formed. Taran and Obi-Wan developed a pattern, with Obi-Wan defending and Taran attacking, then vice-versa, while Oppress and Ceran didn't fight as a team, taking on the form of carnivores trying to find the weak spot against two prey who could defend themselves diligently.

As Cody backed off into the distance seeing he couldn't support them, he saw Rex off in the distance running towards him. He hurried off towards him, using his legs to run as fast as he could towards him.

"Rex, what's wrong?" said Cody.

"General Skywalker and Commander Tano are fighting against General Grievous and Count Dooku," said Rex. Rex could see the battle going on between Taran and Obi-Wan against Oppress and Ceran.

"What do we do? Although we'd like to think so, we're no match for them," said Cody. Even Rex didn't have answer. Suddenly a fireball came flying towards them, forcing them to duck to the ground. They looked up to see Ceran heading for them, his intent to take them out. He launched another fireball at them, making Rex tuck and roll to avoid it. The two clones began firing their blasters at him, Ceran deflecting them almost carelessly. He jumped up into the air and launched a blast of fire at them. Rex and Cody knew they couldn't avoid it, but they didn't have to because Taran had landed in front of them and and used an air kick to launch the blast over them out into the sky.

"Rex, Cody, get out of here," said Taran as he and Ceran clashed, their lightsabers a whirling whirlpool of energy around them as they spun, dodged, attacked, parried, and twisted around the other. Rex and Cody never felt so helpless.

"Some clankers would be good about now," said Rex. As if on cue a dozen or so commando droids appeared by an outcrop of rocks, their sights set on them.

"You wished it," said Cody as the two clones began to make short work of the droids.

Elsewhere Ahsoka and Anakin fought Grievous and Dooku with equal tenacity. Grievous, despite using only two of his lightsabers, pressed Ahsoka back while Dooku used every trick of his sleeve to have a slight advantage over Anakin, such as shooting tendrils of Sith Lightning from his hands. He and Anakin fought furiously while Ahsoka fended off Grievous's attacks.

Suddenly, as fast as it had happened, the attack ended and Dooku and Grievous ran away from them.

"What?" said Ahsoka.

"After them," said Anakin. He and Ahsoka gave chase to the two of them. Dooku and Grievous went behind a rock outcropping, Anakin and Ahsoka in deadly pursuit. When they got behind it, they discovered to their astonishment that they were gone.

"This is so wrong," Anakin said to himself.

Elsewhere Oppress and Ceran did the same, leaving a bewildered Taran and Obi-Wan.

"This is screaming for a trap," said Taran. He deeply exhaled. Fighting Oppress had taken a lot out of him, even if only for a few minutes.

"Taran, are you alright?" said Obi-Wan.

"I'm fine. Jar'Kai style takes some getting use to," said Taran.

"It's main weakness is powerful blows, which powered with Oppress's strength is deadly, although I am relieved you were able to defend yourself against them so well," said Obi-Wan. "In the meantime, we need to find Anakin, Ahsoka, and Rex."

"Okay," said Taran. "Where did Cody go?" They looked around, seeing two figures in white off in the distance.

"Guess we don't have to worry about finding Rex," said Taran as they began to run the distance towards them. As they got closer they began to see the remains of Cody and Rex's fight.

"What happened?" said Obi-Wan.

"Commando droids sir. Don't worry, we made short work of them," said Rex.

"Where's Anakin and Ahsoka?" said Taran.

"They were fighting with Dooku and Grievous," said Rex.

"That's not good. Let's try to link up with them," said Obi-Wan. No sooner had he said that when Anakin and Ahsoka appeared from a rock outcrop about half a click away.

"No need sir," said Cody, indicating their position. Anakin and Ahsoka ran over to them.

"Dooku and Grievous huh?" said Obi-Wan. Anakin and Ahsoka nodded.

"What about you?" said Anakin.

"Ceran and Oppress," said Obi-Wan.

"Oppress?" said Anakin. He fully remembered Oppress, and Maul for that matter. Taran especially remembered Maul, his hand unknowingly brushing his right pec where a new scar was at.

"Yes. It appears he's with Dooku again," said Obi-Wan. "Any luck finding the artifact?"

"We found a ring that belonged to an unknown Sith Lord," said Ahsoka. Obi-Wan and Taran's eyes brightened.

"Where?" said Obi-Wan.

"Rex, if you please," said Anakin. Rex took out the ring from his utility belt and showed them. It was both menacing, and yet beautiful.

"So what now?" said Taran.

"Let's get out of here," said Obi-Wan. They began to get back to the ship, Taran and Ahsoka bringing up the rear.

"Are you alright?" Taran asked her.

"I'm fine, really," said Ahsoka, smiling at him. To say he was overprotective was a lie. He knew she could handle her own, but he always wanted to make sure she was alright at all times. It was another reason for liking, no, loving him.

* * *

><p>"Admiral, begin your assault. Cut them off," said Ceran.<p>

"Yes Commander," said a droid voice. Getting off the comlink he looked back to Dooku.

"We've done well. Now to phase two," said Dooku.


	3. Cutoff

The group finally made it back to the _Twilight_.

"You okay R2?" said Anakin. The little droid beeped and whistled happily.

"Okay, let's get out of here and-" Obi-Wan's comlink went off and he answered.

"Kenobi," he said.

"General Kenobi, a massive Separatist battle fleet has come out of hyperspace and engaging," said Admiral Yularen.

"How are you holding up?" said Obi-Wan. He could tell with the way the bridge was in activity that it was very bad.

"Not well," said Wullfe. "Our deflector shields are gone and they're starting to cripple our hull." Obi-Wan thought of his options. If they got on the Twilight fast enough, could they make it back to the ship?

"We're on our way," said Obi-Wan. Just as they were about to load up, they heard what sounded like a rocket. All four Jedi sensed it.

"Move!" yelled Anakin. Everyone hit the deck as a rocket hit the _Twilight_, blowing it sky high. A small mushroom cloud of smoke flew up from the debris.

"R2!" yelled Anakin, not seeing one sign of the droid.

"Over here," said Taran, holding the astromech droid in his six of them looked at the wreck. The _Twilight_ was gone, now a twisted flaming wreck of metal. They remembered all the times they had together, especially Anakin and Ahsoka. Ahsoka could feel a tear threaten to break free as she reminisced about all the times they shared on the ship.

"General Kenobi, we don't know much longer we can hold!" yelled Wullfe's voice on the comlink. Obi-Wan found himself at an impasse. They couldn't get off the planet unless the _Resolute_ was able to send a ship down, but by the time they would get back, the _Resolute_ would be gone too. Rather than sacrifice the lives of thousands of men, Obi-Wan did the only thing he could do.

"Admiral. Get out of here now," said Obi-Wan.

"But General, you'll be cut off," said Wullfe.

"I know, but if you don't, the ship will be destroyed. Get out of here as fast as you can and send for help," said Obi-Wan.

"Yes General," said Wullfe.

"Sir, will we be able to hold them off until help arrives?" said Cody.

"We're going to have to Cody," said Obi-Wan. "In the meantime, let's find somewhere to make camp. We're going to be here for awhile."

* * *

><p>After salvaging what they could from the wreck of the <em>Twilight<em>, the group of six made their way to an abandoned cave. After searching and scouting through it, they were relieved to see it was empty and devoid of life. After Taran had sealed the entrance so that no one could find where they were, and make sure there was enough airways for good clean air, they settled in for the night. Moonlight streamed through a crack in the ceiling, giving them lighting.

On one side of the cave, Taran opened his eyes to see Ahsoka still awake, looking troubled.

"Soka?" he said quietly. She turned over her head over to him and quietly crept over to him. He sat up cross-legged on the stone floor.

"What wrong?"

"I'm just thinking about...today," she said softly.

"About the _Twilight_?" he said.

"Yes," she said. He knew how much she loved the ship. He cared a lot for it too, but for her it was the first ship that she could call her own. He was surprised Anakin was holding up the way he did.

"Come here," he said softly. She cuddled up with him, her head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. His cheek warmed her montrals and his hands warmed her through her clothes, creating a pleasant feeling on her midsection.

"Thank you," she said, feeling so protected and nurtured in his embrace. He smiled and kissed her montral as they soon settled to fall asleep.

Anakin watched the whole thing. He would have done the same if Padme were here. Yet as he gazed on their near-asleep form, he couldn't help but feel something. Of course he loved Ahsoka like a sister and Taran like the little brother he always wanted, but he couldn't help but feel protective. To say he was overprotective of Ahsoka was an understatement. It was shown when he flipped out on the ship when he thought that they were having sex. Before he could think on it anymore, Obi-Wan's hand tapped his shoulder.

"Anakin, are you alright?" said Obi-Wan.

"I'm fine," said Anakin.

"You seem a little distant," said Obi-Wan.

"It's nothing, I'm just thinking about our current situation," said Anakin.

"Come now Anakin, we've been through worse," said Obi-Wan. Anakin sighed and turned over to go to sleep.

"We'll get through this my friend," said Obi-Wan, laying down on the floor. As everyone settled down to sleep, no one noticed the part of the utility belt where Rex had the ring was beginning to glow red.

* * *

><p>Taran woke with a start. Judging by the amount of moonlight in the room there was a few more hours till morning. Careful not to wake Ahsoka he sighed heavily and hugged her closer to him. His dream had been startling. He looked over to Anakin and saw him sound asleep. The dream had seemed so real to him. He leaned back against the stone wall and closed his eyes again. He thought of happier memories, his thoughts turned back to the night he and Ahsoka shared, and the morning after.<p>

Elsewhere Dooku and his Acolytes/apprentices were preparing for their next phase. A ship came down near them, ready to disembark the men on there.

"Bounty hunters?" said Ceran.

"Yes, they're part of the plan as well, besides they're very effective," said Dooku. When the ship came down, the bounty hunters aboard got off.

Bossk, Latts Razzi, Boba Fett, Dengar, C-21, the real Rako Hardeen, three IG-86 sentinel droids, and lastly Cad Bane.

"You were all chosen because most of you have a score to pick with the four targets. Bring back Skywalker and Cyneran alive, Kenobi if possible, and the Togruta and clones in whatever state you deem necessary. These three and ten commando droids will accompany you," said Dooku.

"Will be a pleasure Count," said Bane.

"Now get going."

* * *

><p>"Taran, wake up," said Obi-Wan. Taran instantly woke up and looked around to see everyone save Ahsoka was getting their things together to leave. He shook Ahsoka gently to wake her up. Her eyes opened to see that they were ready to leave and the two got up.<p>

"So what's the plan?" said Anakin.

"For now we need to move from place so that Dooku won't be able to find us," said Obi-Wan.

"Sounds good," said Anakin. "Rex, I'll hold onto the ring."

"It's alright sir, I'll hold onto it," said Rex.

"You sure?" said Anakin.

"Yes sir. If something were to happen to any of you, they wouldn't suspect me of having it," said Rex. There was some logic to that notion. They would think that either Obi-Wan or Anakin held it, but would never suspect a clone trooper would.

"Okay. Let's set out. Taran if you please," said Anakin.

""Pleasure's all mine," said Taran. He basically tap the seal with his finger and it came down. The group set out, knowing that from now on until help arrived, they were on their own.

* * *

><p>(Rex's thoughts)<p>

Why was I thinking of these things? These were my friends, friends I'd gladly died for. Yet, why was it after all this time I was still being commanded around like a slave? Almost three years since the war started, and I'm still a captain. I've seen many of my brothers die time and time again, yet never once did we truly lead our forces. It was always a Jedi. I had never had any problems with General Kenobi, Skywalker, or even Taran and Ahsoka, but Krell changed all that.

The way he treated us, like beasts waiting for the slaughterhouse, shook me to the core. It brought me back to the reality of things. If a clone, like Slick, could betray the Republic, then a Jedi could too. The way Krell manipulated us was sickening, and he did it without the slightest remorse for his actions. Now I know why Slick had betrayed us, but he had made a mistake in putting us in harm's way.

I need to keep this. It's telling me that it can give me the power I need.

* * *

><p>(Afternoon. 1 week later)<p>

They were resting after trekking for hours in the hot, scorching sun. They were out of the Valley of the Sith into sparse grassland, if you could call the little vegetation grass.

So far there was no sign of Separatist forces anywhere, but that didn't mean they weren't coming.

Rex could feel as if every negative part of him was trying to come out, but he managed to put it under wraps.

"You want me to get a visual to see if they're tracking us?" said Taran.

"No. If you take to the sky they'll definitely find out position. For now we just keep hiding and staying on the ground," said Obi-Wan.

"Is there any water nearby?" said Cody. The group had run out yesterday and thirst was becoming an issue. Taran looked up and saw some clouds overhead. He could bend them into water and rationing it could last them another week, but he needed to stay on the ground or else risk compromising their location.

"I'm not sure," said Anakin.

"I can scout around to find some," said Rex, instantly volunteering.

"I'll go with you," said Taran and Ahsoka.

"Okay. Be back in about two hours. With some luck we can find some and slip away unseen," said Obi-Wan. Rex, Ahsoka, and Taran set out to find water anyway they could. The scorching sun heated their bodies, making them perspire and feel exhausted. Who knew the planet that the Sith would find this planet inviting, seeing as how the heat, though not as bad as Tatooine, was still very stifling.

Ahsoka felt the exhaustion start to get to her and soon she collapsed down to the ground on her knees, visibly panting.

"Soka!" said Taran, hurrying over to her and helping to lift her up, half-carrying her. Rex, however, had not moved at all, which Taran thought was really strange.

"Rex, is everything okay?" said Taran, seeing as how the clone trooper's back was turned to them.

"Everything's fine _sir_," said Rex, emphasizing the sir. Taran's eyes slightly widened. Rex never called him sir.

"Rex, what's wrong with you," said Taran as he and Ahsoka were starting to become worried.

"Yes I'm fine, just wondering why I have to babysit two weak Jedi," said Rex as he turned around, an unmistakable hint of anger in his voice.

"Rex!" said Ahsoka.

"What? Find it odd how you two can't seem to go on any longer, yet a clone can? I bet that's what Krell put into your minds," said Rex, now audibly angry.

"Rex, we've been through this before, we never liked Krell, much less listen to him," said Taran.

"I know why you're out here with me. You want it for yourselves!" yelled Rex, drawing his blaster. Both Jedi teens were now alarmed, and scared.

"Rex, let's just calm down. It's hot, we're exhausted, and we feel isolated. Just please put the gun down," said Taran in the calmest voice he could imagine.

"For once I want a clone to think on his own without feeling inferior to anyone all on the account of 'He was born in a laboratory.' Do you know what it's like to watch your own brothers dies nearly each day while you never worry about it?" Rex yelled. Taran and Ahsoka were stumped. This was a side of Rex they had never seen before. Instead of angry, he seemed as if he was on the verge of tears. Ahsoka, gently making sure she could walk, started to walk slowly towards Rex, whose gun was still raised.

"Don't move," he said threateningly. Ahsoka didn't obey his command, walking slowly towards him.

"Rex, you know us. We've had so many good times together Rex. Wasn't it you who told me that experience outranks everything? You were always there to help me and Taran through everything Rex, and we've never stopped thanking you for it," said Ahsoka, walking up till she was about one foot away from the pointed blaster.

"Please put the gun down Rex," said Ahsoka. Taran watched the whole thing with mild fear, praying that Rex wouldn't do the unthinkable. Slowly, Rex lowered the gun, dropping it. He pulled off his helmet to reveal his eyes, red from either anger or crying since there were some tear marks around his cheeks.

"I'm...sorry," he said. Ahsoka hugged him as Rex began to literally break down in her arms, his body racked with sobs. Taran came too and hugged him as well.

"Rex, we're your friends for life, no matter what," said Taran.

They were able to calm down the 26 year old clone captain (13 in regular human years) within five minutes. They could never truly know it felt to be in his position.

"Here, hold on to this," said Rex, giving the ring to Ahsoka. "Can't have me losing it."

Ahsoka put the ring into a compartment of her utility belt.

"Come on, we still need to find water," said Ahsoka.

* * *

><p>"What's taking them so long?" said Anakin. It had been nearly four hours since they had left and the sun was beginning to set.<p>

"Anakin, they're doing their best. They'll be back before you know it," said Obi-Wan. As if on cue, they spotted three dots in the distance heading towards them. As they got closer, they saw it was them.

"Any luck?" said Obi-Wan.

"Just enough for half a canteen," said Rex.

"Obi-Wan, we have to go now," said Anakin, scanning around the desert landscape and sensing imminent danger.

"Okay, let's move to another cave, and fast," said Obi-Wan.

* * *

><p>(Dead of night)<p>

Ahsoka woke up from her dream, looking around the cave before she looked at Taran sleeping peacefully beside her, his arm around her as if silently protecting her from any harm. Her dream had shaken her to the core as she remembered it, looking at Anakin once before she laid her head back down, but not before she turned around an kissed Taran's forehead.

"I love you Taran," she whispered before she began to fall asleep. Little did she know was that the compartment where the ring was was glowing red.


	4. Temptations

If one had seen what was going to come next, they would have left the cave hours ago. Only when Anakin woke up and immediately and yelled for them to take cover did they realize they were found. In the one second it took for Taran to erect a dome of earth around them all to protect, they knew they were surrounded. The first rockets that hit the dome shattered it instantly and they were thrown off into different directions. When they got up, they could see clearly they were outnumbered by the bounty hunters and acolytes Dooku had brought. They were in three separate groups: Anakin and Ahsoka in one, Taran with Rex, and Obi-Wan with Cody.

"Glad to meet you all again," said Bane, holding up a blaster pistol. A yellow lightsaber, a green and blue lightsaber, two bars of red energy, and many drawn pistols aimed at their direction.

"If you want to make this easy, you can surrender right now and no one will be harmed," said Bane, giving his classic smirk. Obi-Wan looked to Taran and winked. Taran understood immediately and suddenly dust erupted around in a wide circle, shrouding everyone away unless they were really close to each other.

"Shoot them!" yelled Bane as laser fire erupted in all directions to find their lost prey while Ceran, Grievous, and Oppress searched around, the two Force-sensitive Acolytes sensing around for them. Though they could sense them, they couldn't find them. Meanwhile, though the group were unseen, they couldn't link back together because of how much fire there was, and they dared not draw their lightsabers or fire their blasters to alert them of their presence. Though he hated to do it, Obi-Wan had no choice.

"Everyone, split up," said Obi-Wan into his transmitter. They broke off with their respective groups in a different direction, hoping that they could link up later. They had a good 30 second head start.

Ceran, fed up with this, shot air out to make the dust instantly clear. Immediately they saw their prey sprinting off into different directions.

"After them!" yelled Ceran.

* * *

><p>Anakin and Ahsoka had took cover behind a rock outcropping. They sheltered into a crevice between two large rocks. Peering out, Anakin saw Grievous, Dengar, Boba Fett, Latts Razzi, four commando droids, and an IG-86 droid pass by. Sighing they slumped down to the ground.<p>

"Let's try to meet back up with the others Snips," said Anakin. He got up and began to walk away, but noticed that Ahsoka wasn't moving, her head downcast.

"Ahsoka?"

"Stop calling me that," she said.

"What?"

"Stop calling me Snips!" she yelled, revealing eyes that bordered near red, "that's your problem, you're always belittling me. You don't appreciate my abilities, my interests, not even my boyfriend!"

"Ahsoka, what are you talking about?" said Anakin, frantically trying to get her to be quiet before the group that was chasing

"Because always trying to be better than me, you never once say how much you appreciate anything I do, and what's worse is that you're constantly trying to find something wrong with me and Taran's relationship!" she yelled, her eyes now completely red.

"What? By I always...and Taran.."

"No, you almost completely never do, and Taran's afraid to tell you anything about it because he doesn't want it to mess up your friendship," said Ahsoka, getting menacingly close to Anakin.

"What do you mean anything?"

"As in everything we've done. Yes we've kissed, we've gone on dates, and we even had sex on his birthday, and we loved every moment of it, which is why we didn't want to tell you when you thought we were!" she yelled. Anakin was shocked, and his worst fear was now true.

"You did what?" he said, shocked.

"We had sex, and we don't care what you think. We love each other and that's all that matters. All we need is each other, and not you," she yelled, drawing her lightsaber. Anakin backed up.

"Ahsoka, what's gotten into you?" said Anakin, reaching for his lightsaber and remembering the last time she was like this.

"I'm tired of always feeling inferior to you," she said before she charged at him and their lightsabers clashed. Anakin had no idea why Ahsoka suddenly snapped like this, or even why she was fighting him of all people in the first place. Suddenly, as they continued to spar, her always attacking while he blocked her attacks to the best of his ability, he saw one of her pockets was glowing red.

"I wonder," he thought. Ahsoka did a feint attack to his left, but then attacked his right instead. Seeing his opportunity, Anakin twisted her blade away and made a grab for her belt, grabbing onto the compartment where the ring was at and grabbed it, taking it out as quickly as he could. He wasn't a second too late because she was a second away from cutting him in half from his exposed position. Once the ring was away from her, her eyes went back to their normal ocean-blue and she stopped what she was doing.

"What..what?" she said as she came back to her senses. Anakin looked at the ring and back to her.

"Ahsoka, do you remember anything?" Anakin asked.

"Yes I do, but it felt as if every negative feeling I had was amplified, and...it talked to me," said Ahsoka.

"So everything you've said was true?" said Anakin. Ahsoka looked down, ashamed to even look at him.

"Yes," she said quietly. Anakin was taken aback. Not only had she and Taran had sex, they had kept it a secret and made him make a fool of himself when he suspected they did. An inner anger burned in him, and he didn't realize the ring beginning to dimly glow red before he put it in his compartment.

"Master.."

"No, do not talk. I can't believe you and him could do something so stupid," he said, clearly angry.

"It wasn't stupid.." she tried to counter.

"Quiet! You two think that just because you're in love that it makes everything you do alright. You're in no position to give yourself up to anyone!" he yelled.

"Oh, so when it's you and Padme, it's not a problem, but when it's me and Taran, it is?" said Ahsoka, the negative effects lingering.

"That's different! You're not old enough and you know it!" said Anakin, as the ring began to glow red brightly.

"Master.." said Ahsoka, looking at the compartment the ring was in and seeing Anakin's eyes slowly turn yellow.

"Guys!" said Taran as he and Rex hurried out from another rock emplacement. Anakin's eyes followed Taran as he approached, barely contained fury emanating from them. However, Ahsoka saw it.

"Taran stop right there!" said Ahsoka, hoping he would see the imminent danger he was about to go in.

"Something wrong?" said Taran, looking at her and not noticing Anakin approaching.

"Taran, you need to step back for one...Master no!" yelled Ahsoka when she saw Anakin way too close. Unfortunately, Taran didn't know what hit him, well he did, but not from Anakin. One minute he was looking at Ahsoka wondering why she was trying to tell him to go away, and then the next thing he knew he was everything with a white tinge to it and on his back.

"What the...?" he said as he rubbed his head. His Force senses told him to airbend out of his position, and like a reflex he did, and he was none too late as their was black scorch mark on the ground where he was less than a second ago. When he regained focus, he saw a very furious Anakin advancing on him.

"Anakin?"

"Tell me the truth! Did you have sex with Ahsoka, and don't lie!" he bellowed. Taran gulped, he wanted to lie, but it would only make things worse, and he only lied to either save people, or himself, from enemies.

"Yes," he said timidly, eyes widened in fear when he realized that Anakin's lightsaber was out and pointed at him about a foot away from his chest.

"That's all I need to know," said Anakin. Without a further thought he began to attack him.

* * *

><p>If Taran had to describe what it felt like to be attacked by Anakin, who was about as angry as a krayt dragon whose young had been messed with, it is possibly the most terrifying experience of his life, because dodgingfighting/avoiding Anakin is a life/death situation of its own. Anakin was everywhere and anywhere, pressing Taran back, who had to use his attacks as his defense in order to buy a few precious milliseconds.

"Master, stop it!" yelled Ahsoka, trying to keep Anakin away from Taran, but he always avoided her or pushed her out of the way. Rex even tried to intervene too, but he got the same response, but he got kicked away by Anakin. Taran Force-jumped up as Anakin slashed where he was, landing on top of a six foot boulder.

"Anakin, stop!" said Taran. Anakin growled and used the Force to fling away the boulder into the canyon wall, Taran still atop it. Taran had to jump off of it so that he wouldn't be crushed. Using a small air gust to balance himself before he hit the ground, Taran saw Anakin charging at him like a raging acklay.

_"Could this get any worse?"_ he thought.

Apparently, it just did when he saw what looked like a missile heading for the space in between them. Fire, dirt fragments, dust, and an explosion sent them hurtling back. Disoriented, Taran looked to see Bane and Boba Fett, along with every other bounty hunter except Rako Hardeen and the commando droids, on top of the canyon wall looking down at them. Without a further thing being done or said, they attacked.

Taran deflected their first incoming volleys of blaster fire before he had to make a wall of earth to block the rest. Ahsoka and Anakin were pushed back while Rex had to duck and find cover without getting shot, shooting his DC-15 carbine as he went to provide cover fire. Bane and Boba pinned Taran down to his wall while the others broke off to handle their own individual targets.

_"Why is it everytime we're in a bad situation it always gets worse?"_ Taran screamed in his mind. A thermal detonator fell on his lap and he threw it up into the air as quickly as he could.

It wasn't a good idea..

_BOOM!_ Taran felt himself get blown to the ground as the detonator went off five feet above his head. The world went white around him as a ringing sound enveloped all his hearing. His eyes began to see color again as he faded back into reality. As his eyes refocused, he saw a boot coming towards his face.

_Roll away_

Not even bothering to question his Force senses, and still half-dazed, he rolled out the way as Bane's boot smashed the ground where his face just was.

"Nice one Cyneran, but you're not getting away that easily," said Bane, pointing it down at Taran as Taran looked up at him. Bane's next shots hit the ground as Taran sprang up and shot a fireball at him. Bane dodged it, shooting off a salvo of rounds from his twin blasters. Taran deflected all but one, which grazed past his left shoulder, but still left him clenching his teeth from the stinging sensation.

"Getting slow there aren't we?" Bane taunted, batting out his toothy grin, Boba aiming his blaster at him as well. Taran growled, but he knew Bane was right. His at the point of exhaustion, but he had to keep going, even if it was just for a few minutes more.

Elsewhere, Ahsoka was fighting Latts Razzi and C-21. Razzi's boa pressing her back while C-21's blaster kept her lightsaber skills occupied. Had she been fresh, rested, and relaxed she could have bested them, but now she was straining with all her might just to stop them. At one point, Razzi's boa slashed the top of her thigh, blood trickling from the wound.

Anakin was another story altogether. He showed no signs of fatigue or exhaustion. In fact, he was quite the opposite as he fended off both Bossk and Dengar, and he was making the bounty hunters back away from him. On his face was pure anger and hatred the likes which few had ever seen. His lightsaber was everywhere as he deflected their blaster shots like basic training. He flipped over them both and came up right behind Bossk. Luckily Bossk turned in time and raised his blaster, but it met Anakin's lightsaber and split in half. Bossk snarled and tried to slam his arm into Anakin's side, but Anakin caught the blow with his hand, catching Bossk's forearm with his fingers, and began to squeeze. The Trandoshan hunter couldn't believe the strength Anakin, a human, possessed. Anakin was literally crushing the life out of his arm.

Bossk was roaring in pain, too focused on his arm to see Anakin rear his foot back and kick him with such force the Trandoshan bounty hunter smashed into a boulder thirty feet away. Dengar, and everyone else, stared in shock and amazement. All the bounty hunters backed up a step as Anakin's dark glare fixed on all of them. Suddenly, Anakin's eyes fixed on Taran. Taran felt his breath catch in his chest and his eyes widened. He knew that glare anywhere.

"Taran!" yelled Anakin. This time, no one got in his way. Taran bended a wall of fire ten feet high in front of him, keeping Anakin away, but brutally exposing his unprotected flank to Bane and Boba. Bane seized the opportunity to fire off a round, causing Taran to spin from the round, but stopped his concentration. The wall came down, and from the smoke stepped out Anakin, his eyes bright yellow. His clothes, already dark-colored, looked even darker, almost-all black. Anakin charged toward him.

Taran had no choice but to fight him. He turned his lightsaber on and their lightsabers clashed. The bounty hunters were more than astonished to see the two people they least expected to fight each other. Ahsoka could only watch as Anakin and Taran fought. Suddenly, Razzi's boa flew by and wrapped around her, pinning her arms to her body. Ahsoka strained to get out of the bond, but the boa was too strong for her. Elsewhere Rex was knocked down by C-21, who'd maneuvered himself and engaged in hand-to-hand combat with him.

Anakin's lightsaber clashed with Taran's, their lightsabers locked together. Anakin aimed a kick at Taran's chest, which Taran caught with his left hand, but Anakin headbutted him, dazing him. Staggering back a few steps, Taran felt a sharp pain slash his knee and a hard kick knocking him five feet away. He tasted blood in his mouth and felt his knee where Anakin's lightsaber had cut it.

"That's it!" he thought. He only used the Avatar state for extreme emergencies only, but he deemed this as an exception. His green eyes were enveloped in an all blue-white glow as he stood up facing Anakin. Anakin grinned evilly and charged him. He brought his lightsaber up as if to split Taran in half, but Taran dodged it, grabbed Anakin by the neck and slammed him to the ground, earthbending in the process to entomb Anakin under the ground.

The bounty hunters all began firing at him, but Taran launched himself into the sky with his firebending as the rounds went past him. Once he judged he was at the right location in the air, he summoned all the chi he could muster and made a punching motion towards the bounty hunters, unleashing a massive gust of air towards them. The bounty hunters turned and ran from the wave, but they were all caught in it as they were all blasted away from sight, going in any and every direction.

Landing back softly onto the ground, Taran broke out of the Avatar state, falling to his knees from exhaustion. Luckily Ahsoka and Rex weren't caught in the massive wave. Getting up to his feet, Taran walked over to Ahsoka, unsheathing his lightsaber and breaking though her bonds.

"Are you alright?" she asked, her hands on his shoulders. He nodded before he went to the ground on one knee, clearly exhausted. Ahsoka and Rex helped him up.

"Wait, what about the General?" said Rex. As soon as he said that, the ground where Anakin was encased in exploded into the air, and from the rubble stood a very angry Jedi.

"You think you're more powerful than me? I'll show you whose the most powerful Jedi!" yelled Anakin, charging straight for him.

"You guys, get back at least ten feet away from me," said Taran tiredly.

"But Taran.."

"Do it now!" said Taran as Anakin ran towards him, lightsaber ready to strike him down. Ahsoka and Rex backed up as he said as Taran crossed his arms in front of him, readying for what he had to do next. Anakin was now only twenty feet away.

_15._

_10._

_5._

_1._

Just as soon his lightsaber began to arc towards Taran's body, Taran's arms pushed out on either side, and Anakin stopped dead in his tracks. Then he clutched his throat as if he couldn't breath, falling down to the ground. His lightsaber on the floor, Anakin seemed to be unable to get oxygen into his lungs. Taran held his stance for a good twenty seconds to make sure Anakin was down and not going to fight anymore and ended the small air dome he made around and them to keep all the air out. Staggering a bit, he came down to his knees, panting heavily. He noticed a red glow coming from Anakin's belt. Reaching for it, he opened it and saw the ring glowing bright-red.

His fingers grasped around it, taking it out of Anakin's belt and held it in his hands. The red glow died out, leaving the ring as a seemingly harmless object. For some unknown reason, he felt drawn to it.

Anakin's coughing brought him back to reality. Ahsoka and Rex had rushed over to them, Ahsoka getting between Anakin and Taran in case Anakin tried to kill him again. When Anakin's vision came to, he saw Taran, Ahsoka, and Rex looking down at him. Anakin noticed the blood at the corner of Taran's mouth, his bruised up and dirty appearance, and the slash on his knee.

"Oh no," he said. He reached out, but Taran flinched, getting in a semi-bending stance on his feet.

"Taran, I'm so sorry."

"What happened to you?" said Ahsoka, somewhere between worried and angry.

"I'm not sure, all I know is I was more angry than usual," said Anakin. "It was like my every dark desire was awakened."

"Oh, so one of said desires was to kill me?" said Taran. "Great."

"I didn't mean it like that," said Anakin.

"But you didn't try to disprove it either," said Taran. "All of that was real, not something possessing you."

"Taran, I would take it back if I could.."

"Anakin, stop. I'm not angry at you," said Taran, slowly standing up. "And I think I know what the problem is."

"What?"

"The ring," said Taran.

"How can this ring make us make us evil?" said Anakin. Taran explained to Anakin about Rex's mood changes, to which Anakin explained to him about the same thing happening to Ahsoka.

"So it can turn us to the dark side?" said Ahsoka.

"I think so. That must be why the Chancellor sent us to get it," said Anakin. "If Dooku got his hands on this, he could become even more powerful."

"And apparently he wants it really bad if he has Ceran, Maul's uglier side of the family, and all those bounty hunters after us," said Taran.

We need to find Obi-Wan, and fast," said Anakin.

* * *

><p>Obi-Wan lay on the ground, his arms and legs wrapped in a metal net. Cody was beside him, tied up in the same fashion. Oppress had his foot down on Obi-Wan's body, applying pressure to make Obi-Wan as uncomfortable as possible.<p>

Elsewhere Ceran was contacting a shuttle down to the planet's surface. Hardeen and a lone commando droid stood by. In a matter of minutes, a lone ship flew to the planet's surface. It touched down ten feet away, opening it's rear hatch to reveal Count Dooku. He walked down the small ramp, smiling.

"Well well Kenobi, it seems you're in my grasp at every possible moment," he gloated.

"What do you want Dooku?" said Obi-Wan, his tone absent his usual friendliness towards his enemies.

"To be frank, all of you, minus your clones. I should kill your clone right now, but by his ranking system he's a commander. He could prove useful after all. Now where is Skywalker, Cyneran and his apprentice?"

"You could try looking around; it's only an entire planet you're searching," said Obi-Wan in his usual sarcastic tone.

Dooku scowled. "No matter, they'll be found eventually. Hardeen, take him onto the ship. Ceran and Oppress, help the other bounty hunters."

"What is it you're planning Dooku?" said Obi-Wan as Hardeen quite literally dragged him towards the ship.

"You'll see Kenobi. Besides, with some luck, you might be a part of it too," said Dooku as Obi-Wan was pulled onto the ship, Cody following behind him. Dooku watched as the ship's engines came to life, it slowly rising to the air and the rear exit closing up. The ship took off towards the sky, heading to the main Separatist battleship.

"What's the status report on the other bounty hunters?" said Dooku.

"Apparently, they ran into some trouble with my brother and quite literally found themselves flying," said Ceran. Dooku groaned deeply. Why did everything have to get so complicated?

"Assist them immediately. Don't stop until they're found, and make sure the ring is still with them."

* * *

><p>The ring flew up into the air as Rex's blaster shot did no damage. The group had decided to destroy the ring rather than let it turn them or letting the Separatists get their hands on it. However none of their efforts seemed to work. They tried slicing it, crushing it, burning it, and now shooting it. The ring seemed indestructible.<p>

"How do we destroy this thing?" said Rex.

"I'm not sure, but there has to be a way," said Anakin. "The question is, what are we going to do with it?" They knew that if they held onto it, eventually the one holding it would turn. All but one of them had felt the true power of the ring/

"I'll do it," said Taran.

"Taran, no," said Ahsoka.

"It's the only way. Hopefully being the Avatar my spirit abilities can hold out for awhile," said Taran. "At least until we figure out how to destroy it." None of them liked the idea. They all could think of a thousand ideas not for him to do it, but this was the only way. If Rex wore it, he'd try to kill them all. If Ahsoka wore it, she would try to hurt Anakin, and possibly Taran. If Anakin wore it, Taran was on his hit list. There was no telling what Taran would do.

"We have to," said Taran. At first, they did nothing. Rex was the first to move, picking up the ring. He made his way toward Taran.

"Are you sure you can handle this kid?" said Rex, holding out the ring.

Taran smiled his usual 'ready to take on the world' smile.

"Hopefully." He looked towards Anakin, who had on a grave expression, but he nodded as well. Then his eyes rested on Ahsoka. Her eyes and his met. She seemed to be pleading with him not to do this, but she didn't doubt his abilities. She slowly nodded, a small smile forming on her lips. Taran reached out his hand to take the ring, his fingers edging slowly towards him. When he touched it, he felt a shock enter his body and a mental image implanted itself into the visual area of his brain.

_A black-clad figure wearing a white mask with red marking standing tall over a war-torn landscape, a red lightsaber in hand._

Taran flinched, his fingers springing back a moment before they went back and carefully took the ring.

"You alright Taran?" said Anakin.

"Yes, I'm fine," said Taran.

_"But I don't know for how long."_

**Once again, I'm sorry for how long it took to get this out. I was suffering from writer's block for the longest before I snapped out of it. Review and tell me what you think so far. Next chapter will be out within a week, this I solemnly swear.  
><strong>


	5. Darkness Rising

"Thank the Force we found some water," said Anakin as the four of them lounged in a small oasis. The water was very warm, but any amount of water was good enough for them. Taran purified it, separating the water from the mud and dirt. They drank until they could feel the liquid coursing through their body. For once they could rest. Taran could feel the evil powers of the ring trying to twist his emotions around. He was able to keep in under wraps, but he knew he was on a time limit.

Anakin had been awfully quiet towards Taran. Taran knew he felt guilty, and he wanted to help, but he himself didn't know how to feel. Sure Anakin was under the influence of the ring, but the ring amplified your darker emotions, not replacing them. That meant that deep down, Anakin wanted to hurt, or even kill him. He was afraid to even look in his direction. Suddenly, that fear turned into anger, but just as soon as it flared up it went away. He knew that if he displayed any kind of those emotions, the ring would transform it into anything that could lead to the dark side of the Force, mainly anger, hatred, and jealousy.

"You alight kid?" said Rex, sitting down next to Taran on the hot sand.

"I'm fine now, thanks," said Taran. He looked over to Ahsoka, whose back was turned to him as she gazed over the landscape to keep watch, then he looked over to Anakin, who seemed to be sleeping.

"Rex, I need you to do something in case this doesn't go well," said Taran.

"What would that be?"

"If I turn evil, I want you to.."

"You finish that sentence and I'll kill you right now. How could you even think that?" said Rex, slightly angry that Taran would think of something like that.

"Rex, an evil me is something you really do not want to experience. I'd be just like Ceran, except with the full Avatar state, which means I could have the power to destroy an entire army if I could, maybe even a planet," said Taran.

"I can't do that kid. Believe it or not, you've grown on me, and I can't bear to do something like that," said Rex.

"Even if you were ordered to?" said Taran.

"Yes, even that," said Rex. Taran was touched. Happiness seemed to throw the darkness encroaching him, even if it was just for awhile.  
>As Rex said that, Ahsoka came over.<p>

"Everything okay?" she asked.

"Yes. I want to go speak to Anakin," said Taran. He could sense the worry in her mind from his statement.

"Are you sure you should, especially since you're carrying it?" she said, concerned for his and her master's safety.

"I have to do this now. The tenseness is killing us and I need to talk to him anyway about...us," he said. She nodded. He got up and began to walk over to Anakin, Ahsoka and Rex backing off a little to give them some private talking. Taran sat down next to Anakin.

"Anakin?" he asked.

"Yes Taran?" said Anakin, opening up his eyes, still a bit uneasy.

"Anakin, do you hate me?" said Taran.

"No Taran, I could never hate you," said Anakin.

"But you made it seem like it when you found out about what me and Ahsoka did, and then when you were charging towards me you said that you hated how I was supposedly more powerful than you," said Taran, "and I know what the ring does so don't lie to me." Anakin didn't know what to say.

Sighing he sat up, looking out towards the distant desert plain.

"Ahsoka is like my little sister Taran. She's also my padawan, and I'm very protective of her. You remember the Blue Shadow Virus incident on Naboo?"

Taran nodded, remembering the story Ahsoka told him.

"I felt like I was about to lose her forever. Ever since then I've always made sure she never got into harm's way on my watch. When I heard about what you two did, it made me feel like you might have taken advantage of her," said Anakin.

"Anakin, I love her more than my own life. I'd never even think of that," said Taran.

"I know Taran, but its like the older brother possessiveness, and I didn't think you guys were ready to do something like that just now," said Anakin.

"But you and Padme.."

"Padme's not in this discussion!" said Anakin rather fiercely, causing Taran to scoot away from Anakin just a bit. Anakin saw the fear that momentarily flickered in Taran's eyes.

"Oh Force, I'm sorry Taran. I shouldn't have let my emotions get the better of me. I guess I can see now why I'm somewhat jealous of you," said Anakin.

"Jealous? What is there about me that would make you jealous of me?" said Taran.

"I had the ring for less than a minute before I tried to hurt you. You've had it with you for about four hours and you're fighting it," said Anakin. "I always fought to be the best I could be, to one day be the most powerful Jedi Knight there is. It took me literally years to finally get Obi-Wan's teachings, but you're doing it a lot faster than I ever could, and your bending and skills are amazing, and you could do it all by yourself. Even the Jedi Masters are warmer to you than they ever are to me. You have it all."

"I have it all? Anakin my life till now has been nothing but pain and suffering. You had your mother till the beginning of the Clone Wars; both mine died and I barely even remember their faces. My true life didn't start until two events happened: when I met Ahsoka and when I became Obi-Wan's apprentice. I've always looked up to you because you're the older brother I've always wanted. You're there to help me, you're there to fight beside me, you're even there to keep me laughing or embarrassing me in someway," said Taran as his inner emotions crept out. Anakin was amazed at what he was he was hearing, never knowing this was how Taran felt about him.

"Taran, I don't know what to say," he said.

"And the whole powerful thing, it's only in bending. When it comes to overall power, you're the strongest. I know you're the Chosen One Anakin. I never wanted to try and rival your power; I just wanted to be like you, able to hold his own against almost anything," said Taran. Anakin was truly touched hearing this. Taran and him never had a talk like this before.

"Taran, I'm truly sorry for everything," said Anakin. "Still friends?"

"Friends? No. Brothers-in-arms? Yes," said Taran, smiling his usual smile. Anakin smiled as well. For once everything was back to normal.

But with their group, normal never lasted long...

Before Taran could react, He felt something cold and solid, binding his hands, and a sudden force kicking him to the ground. His face in the sand, he used his hearing to hear what was going on. He heard someone fighting Anakin, and blaster fire from all directions and the whirring of lightsabers.

"Took us awhile, but we gotcha anyway," said a voice so familiar it sent a chill, and a wave of anger, through his body. Taran flipped over, kicking Ceran off of him and jumped to his feet. When he got up, he noticed that he had on handcuffs.

"Seriously? You do know I can metalbend," said Taran. Twisting one hand over the other, he put his fingers on the material and bent it, but he was shocked to see nothing happened.

"What?"

"Surprise! It took us awhile to find the right metal, but we were able to find out that even the best metalbenders can't bend certain types of metal and metal alloys, like platinum," said Ceran. "And you'll find it also that this alloy has a special quality to it. Try shooting some flames at me."

"With pleasure," said Taran. He willed himself to shoot a fireball at Ceran, but just like the metalbending, nothing happened.

"Impossible!" said Taran.

"Not probable you mean. You see, there's also a metal found on our home planet that has a special quality. These 'special' handcuffs nullify your bending. In other words, you can't bend," said Ceran, smiling evilly. Taran was shocked, and a bit scared. Not being able to bend was one of his deepest fears.

"However, I'm all game for it," said Ceran. He sucked in a deep breath and unleashed a massive fireball at Taran. Taran, though unable to bend, still had the Force on his side. He jumped up, just barely avoiding the ball of death. Touching back to the ground, he drew out his lightsaber via the Force, knowing he could not use his other one due to the handcuffs.

"I still have the Force Ceran," said Taran.

"I know, but let's see how you can manage anyway," said Ceran, drawing out his two lightsabers. Taran knew he was at a supreme disadvantage, but he had to fight nonetheless. When their lightsabers clashed, there was no going back.

Anakin was fighting Savage Oppress, the two clashing fiercely as Savage put his brute strength into his every blow. Elsewhere Ahsoka had her hands full as every bounty hunter they'd fought, including Hardeen, surrounded her and Rex. Rex was firing as fast as he could, pinning down Boba and Dengar, but there were too many. Ahsoka's limits were stretched as she mainly deflected the incoming blaster fire. One bolt came dangerously close to her arm, but she could hold her own in a fight.

"Taran found that he had to back up, A LOT, in order to keep Ceran from killing him. All he could do was block since his attacks would leave him dangerously exposed to a swift counterattack. He was soon backed up to the point where he and Anakin were fighting back-to-back.

"I'll attack, you defend," said Anakin. Savage aimed a blow for Anakin's back, but it was met by Taran's blade as Anakin did a slash towards Ceran. Then Taran blocked another blow from Ceran as Anakin attacked Savage. They worked in sync, helping the other out. Taran found he could block almost everything they threw at them, the handcuffs actually helping to keep his center defense surprisingly stronger than it had been before. It drew out the fighting for so long that Ceran got fed up with it.

"Enough of this," he said. He landed a savage attack on Taran's lightsaber, backed up and launched a gust of air that knocked Taran and Anakin off their feet into the air, landing down with two thuds. This caused Ahsoka to break her concentration to see if they were alright, and the blaster round connected to her shoulder, knocking her down to her knees from the pain as she cried out. Rex moved away from his cover to cover her. However, he couldn't deflect blaster bolts, and two connected with his legs, dropping him down as he writhed in pain.

Taran was able to get back on his feet first, lightsaber in hand, and charged towards Ceran. Ceran just grinned and held out his two hands and made them clutch.

Suddenly, Taran couldn't move. He tried to move on his own, but he couldn't. He was struggling as hard as he could, so much that he saw his muscles trembling from the strain. Suddenly, he felt himself starting to kneel, but no matter how much he fought against this alien presence, he could not break free. He was finally brought down to his hands and knees.

"What is this?" he managed to say, grunting from the strain of trying to break free.

"A little trick I learned from a waterbending scroll. How do you like the effects of bloodbending?" said Ceran, making Taran rise in the air.

"What? How? It's forbidden," said Taran, still trying to break free as he levitated in mid-air.

"You act like I'm suppose to care about that," said Ceran, slightly chuckling. Suddenly, he found a blue bar of light near his neck.

"Let him go. Now!" said Anakin.

"Forgot someone," said Ceran. Savage put one end of his lightsaber near Anakin's neck too, and the bounty hunters made a circle around them, their blasters aimed at Anakin. Ahsoka and Rex had been tied up and gagged near their feet.

Anakin looked up at Taran, and their eyes met. Taran's eyes pleaded with him not to do it. He looked to Ahsoka, who was doing the same thing. Begrudgingly, Anakin surrendered, deactivating his lightsaber. Savage took it and shoved him over to the bounty hunters. Ceran placed Taran down on the ground making him get back down on his knees, still under his control.

"Call the ship, tell them we've got them and ready to transport them," said Ceran to Bane.

"What are you going to do to us?" said Anakin.

"Oh you'll see very soon," said Ceran. He released Taran from his bloodbending grip and Taran slumped forward, out of breath.  
>He had felt unbelievably helpless. Ceran could have killed him right then and there if he had wanted to.<p>

"It must suck knowing now that I'm more powerful than you are, and I wouldn't try to fight or resist anymore or else one of your friends will have to feel its effects too, and I might not be so lenient on them," said Ceran. Taran knew that Ceran meant it, and he would not willingly let them harm his friends. He hung his head in defeat, the shame to much to bear.

"By the way, I'll be taking this," said Ceran, using the Force to take the ring out of Ceran's belt, bringing it to his hand.

"Can't finish the plan without this little thing now can we?" he said rhetorically.

* * *

><p>They were thrown into a prison cell on the <em>Carnage<em>, a large Separatist battleship. The cell was large enough for them all, and they were astonished to find Obi-Wan and Cody already there.

"How'd they get you?" asked Anakin as he came up to his former master and best friend.

"Savage and Ceran ambushed me and Hardeen stunned me and Cody while our backs were turned," said Obi-Wan. "How did he get you?" Anakin told him the entire story. Obi-Wan listened with a grim expression.

"A metal that Taran can't bend and Ceran being able to bloodbend. This has to be the worst mission we've ever taken," said Obi-Wan. A small look of amusement came onto all their expressions before their grim reality took hold. They lost track of time as they lay in the cell, Ahsoka huddled next to Taran as everyone tried to find ways to stop the nostalgia from setting in.

Their cell door opened to reveal Dooku and a squad of commando droids.

"Bring her," said Dooku, pointing directly to Ahsoka. The droids came and took her as she struggled and cried out to get her free.

"Where are you taking her?" yelled Taran as he stood up and tried to stop them along with Anakin, but the commando droids held them back.

"You'll get her back, if she survives that is," said Dooku, flashing a wicked grin. The door closed, Taran banging on the door with all his might. His handcuffs kept him from bending, but he tried to anyway.

"Ahsoka!" he yelled, hitting the metal doors with all his might, not caring how badly he was damaging his hands. He kept pounding on the door, not listening to the others' protests to stop.

"Taran stop!" said Obi-Wan.

"Ahsoka!" Taran yelled again as tears started to fall from his eyes, blindly punching the door with all his might, ignoring the pain in his hands.

"Taran please stop!" said Anakin. His plea fell upon deaf ears as Taran kept hammering away with everything he could give. Not bearing to see this scene anymore, Obi-Wan went over and grabbed Taran by his forearms.

"Taran, please stop," he said, gently. Taran, unmoving at first, let his arms fall slack. He remained strangely silent, making no sound. Suddenly, a dripping sound caught everyone's ear. They looked followed the sound and realized it was coming from Taran. Blood was trickling from his hands, his knuckles bleeding and numerous cuts and bruises around his entire hands. He fell down to his knees, his hands clenched on the door as he began to sob, his tears spilling down onto the floor. Obi-Wan's hold on his arms loosened as he tried his best to comfort him.

"Taran, we can't let our emotions get the better of us," Obi-Wan said softly. He looked at Taran's damaged hands, watching the blood trickle down and drip down drop-by-drop.

_"So this is how much he loves her,"_ he thought to himself. _"He's willing to even die for her at a moment's notice."_ Taran's tears continued to fall down silently to the ground as he thought of everything that could be happening to Ahsoka. Torture, pain, and suffering of the worst kind awaited her while he was powerless, trapped in a cell.

* * *

><p>Ahsoka screamed as the Force lightning caused massive amounts of pain to her. No emotion was shown as Dooku, Savage, and Ceran did this to her. Her screams echoed throughout the room and corridor.<p>

They stopped after a full minute of doing this to her and she fell to the ground, clutching herself from the pain.

"What shall we do with her?" said Savage.

"Bring in Cyneran, Kenobi and Skywalker. They will observe this as we turn them," said Dooku.

"And what of the clones?" said Ceran.

"Torture them for information. When you've gotten what you can, dispose of them," said Dooku.

* * *

><p>Anakin had torn off part of his robes to wrap around as bandages for Taran's damaged hands. Taran could still function his fingers, but a small sting of pain was the result of it for each movement. He hadn't spoken since Ahsoka was taken away, still wondering what was going on and unable to speak without possibly breaking down.<p>

They heard the door open and saw Ceran and Savage at the door. Suddenly, Taran could feel the familiar presence of bloodbending taking effect as he found he couldn't move through his will alone. He, Obi-Wan, Rex, Cody, and Anakin were forced up and to walk to the door, all of them struggling the entire time.

"Now don't struggle, it only makes this more difficult for you," said Ceran, using more control and causing small amounts of pain to all of them. A squad of super battle droids came in, flanking them.

"Take the clones to the interrogation room," said Ceran. Rex and Cody were separated from them and marched towards another hallway.

"Rex, Cody, it'll be fine," Obi-Wan managed to say as they were lead away from them. The three of them were forcibly brought to the main room where Ahsoka was held. Ahsoka was on the floor, her eyes closed and her breathing harsh.

"What'd you do to her?" Anakin demanded.

"Just a little therapy," said Savage, smiling maliciously. "But nothing like what we planned for you three."

Ceran guided them onto three metal tables with force shackles, ending his bloodbending on them once they were on the tables. Count Dooku walked up to them, holding the ring in front of him.

"Do you know what this is?" said Dooku. No one said anything.

"This is the ring of Naga Sadow," he continued, "one of the most powerful Sith artifacts in the galaxy. It was made with the concentrated energy of the dark side of the Force. It gives the bearer power beyond recognition. It was the reason why Naga Sadow's first Sith empire grew. In battle he was near unbeatable, killing hundreds of his enemies. Over the years the ring was passed down from Sith Lord to Sith Lord till it was locked away and forgotten, until now."

"This ring, when not worn, goes into your mind and brings out all things that can make you turn evil. Your every passion and darkest desire is brought out and it twists you until you succumb to it. Putting on the ring, however, makes you turn the second it fits onto your finger. Now who shall I try it on first?" he said. Immediately, all three Jedi, and Ahsoka, eyes seized up in fear.

"How about Cyneran then," said Dooku, looking dead into Taran's eyes. Taran immediately started to struggle against the restraints.

"Dooku, leave him alone," said Anakin.

"I daresay Skywalker, having him as not only a capable Jedi, but also the most powerful bender in the galaxy, would be a fine addition to my side. Don't worry, you'll all be turned, though I'm still thinking of the usefulness of her," said Dooku, looking down to Ahsoka. "But for now, I'll settle on him."

He moved towards Taran, who continued to struggle against the binders. He tried to force Taran to open his hands, but Taran used all his might to keep them closed. Dooku kept trying until he felt Taran's hand heat up. He cursed silently, remembering the binders couldn't negate his bending.

"Ceran."

"With pleasure," said Ceran, only using one hand. Taran felt his hand lose all control and open against his will. Dooku smiled and slowly slipped the ring onto Taran's hand.

At first, nothing happened. Taran breathed a sigh of relief. Then suddenly, he felt as if a dark energy welled up inside of him. It seemed to penetrate his very mind and soul. He tired to fight it, but it was overwhelming. He felt a foreign, yet familiar presence, invade his mind and take control of him, yet he still knew who he was and what he was doing. Rather, it was like someone had flipped an on switch on his every feeling, and for some reason it made him angry, and vengeful.

He felt his hatred, anger, lust, and every other dark emotion take hold, and he relished it. He felt his connection with the Force morph into an evil form that he never knew existed.

For the others, they saw his eyes slowly turn acid-yellow from their usual green. He closed his eyes, gritting his teeth as he tried to stop the change anyway he could. He could not. His fists clenched from the effort, but it was all in vain. Suddenly, he stopped moving altogether.

Obi-Wan was now more worried than ever.

"Taran, he called out to him." Taran didn't open his eyes, nor respond it anyway. He just laid there, not even stirring. Suddenly, his hand clenched and his eyes opened, revealing two acid-yellow eyes.

"No," Ahsoka said softly. His eyes turned to Dooku with utmost anger in them.

Suddenly the room went dark, and then flames show from Taran's hands in the binders, destroying the droid guards around the room.

"Ceran, stop him!" yelled Dooku. Ceran tried to bloodbend Taran, and Taran seized up for a second before he began to move on his own, apparently not under Ceran's control.

"Impossible, he shouldn't be able to get out, unless...," Ceran said before his eyes widened in realization, knowing the truth now. Taran was now the stronger one. Suddenly, the binders on Taran's table broke off and Taran slowly stood up and took a step forward, causing Dooku, Savage, and Ceran to take a step back.

"When I'm done with you," said Taran in a voice that sounded like him, but was much deeper and darker, "you're going to wish you were never born."


	6. Dark Storm

Taran was the first to attack them as a massive Force push shot Dooku, Savage and Ceran back to the far wall. Immediately droids sentries of all kinds began to pour in, mostly battle droids. They began firing directly at Taran, but Taran just smiled. He lifted up his hand and the blaster rounds all came to his hand and seemed to disappear. Taran had absorbed them with the Force.

"Too easy," said Taran. He assumed a bender stance and metal from around the room began to fly. Pieces of metal began to fly from the walls, the floor, and even the binders off Obi-Wan and Anakin. They flew around in a circle around him, deflecting the blasters rounds. They began to spin faster and faster till it was hard for the naked eye to fix on one object for too long. Then with a wave of his hand the metal flew out in all directions. Droids fell by the score as metal sliced into them, cutting many in half or jutting from their bodies. A few were decapitated and others were in pieces.

Savage had his lightsaber on and had sliced through all the ones aimed for him and Ceran did the same, protecting himself and Dooku. Taran looked in their direction and grinned. He launched a large fire stream at them, which Ceran blocked with a fire shield.

"Ring or no ring, I can take you on," said Ceran, drawing his lightsabers.

"How wrong you are," said Taran darkly. He stretched out both his hands as if calling for something. His two lightsabers spun into his hands, igniting the second they made contact with his skin. "Except you alone won't be much of a challenge, how about tattoo boy get in here as well."

Savage growled and activated his double-sided lightsaber. He charged first and swung with all his might. He was taken aback, however, when Taran met it without any difficulty, and with only one of his lightsabers and one-handed. Ceran pressed in as well and a two-one-one battle commenced. Taran's lightsabers were blurs, launching attacks and counterattacks faster than ever before. He was everywhere as he kept Savage and Ceran on the very edges of their defense. The worst part was, Taran showed no signs of exhaustion as if he was never tired in the first place.

"This isn't even remotely hard," said Taran, flipping over the both of them whilst attacking, making them do upper blocks. His lightsabers lashed out again seconds before his feet even touched the ground and both acolytes felt the small slashes on their sides as they both fell to the ground from the pain. Then a huge chunk of metal hurtled at them and slammed them both into the wall, knocking them out.

"Pathetic," said Taran, turning away from them and facing Dooku.

"And just what will I do to you?" he said menacingly as he advanced on the Count. Dooku raised his hands and Force lightning shot towards Taran. Taran crossed his lightsabers together in an X and caught the arcs into the focal point. He yelled and a massive blast of Force energy pushed everyone in the room back, with Dooku sent flying to the hallway.

Ahsoka watched the whole thing with horror. She couldn't believe that this person was the person she loved. This couldn't be him, but something else taking his place. Obi-Wan and Anakin were beside themselves as well. Clearly the ring was an unimaginable weapon that in the wrong hands would make the wearer the most powerful being in the galaxy, maybe even the entire universe.

"Not so smug to see someone you deemed inferior to you finally stronger huh Count?" said Taran as he sheathed one of his lightsabers and lifted up Dooku with the Force and making him flip around in mid-air.

"Put me down Cyneran!" Dooku demanded.

"Last I remember, I was like this with you numerous times and you showed no remorse. We have this ideal on my planet called karma. What goes around comes around, so according to this, what you do to me I do to you," said Taran. His hand made a squeezing motion and soon Dooku began to gasp as he felt as if a hand was closing on his throat. Taran's face showed he was ready to kill and not feel any remorse afterwards. In fact, it looked like he was happy to do this.

Suddenly an arc of lightning slashed Taran's shoulder. His hold on Dooku released as he clutched his shoulder from the burning pain, Dooku falling to the ground panting.

"Who dares.." said Taran before he found himself body slammed by Ceran. Ceran landed on top of him and the two began to wrestle on the ground. Dooku, seeing his chance, made his way out of the room.

"Obi-Wan, what do we do?" said Anakin.

"Get Ahsoka and you two find a ship to get us out of here. I'll stay here and try to help Taran as much as I can," said Obi-Wan.

"It's too dangerous. Taran isn't in his right mind. He might.."

"I know, but I have to try. He's my padawan, I have to help him no matter what," said Obi-Wan. The two shared a look and Anakin went over to Ahsoka's side.

"Ahsoka, we have to go. Obi-Wan's going to stay here to help Taran," said Anakin.

"But Taran.."

"I know. Once we find a ship we'll come back for them," said Anakin as he helped up Ahsoka.

"I can't just leave him like this. I might be the only one who can bring him back," said Ahsoka.

"You're in no condition to do so. We have to go now," said Anakin, glancing over to where Taran and Ceran were fighting and watched as it turned into a bending battle.

"But Master.."

"Snips, please. I feel the same way as you, but I have faith in Obi-Wan. We'll be back soon," said Anakin as he half-supported her. Though she strongly didn't want to, she nodded and the two began to make their way down a different hallway. Anakin nodded towards Obi-Wan as they went and Obi-Wan nodded back before turning his eyes back to Taran.

An air wave from Taran had sent Ceran to the wall again and he slumped to the wall seemingly unconscious. Taran turned and his eyes fixed on Obi-Wan.

"Hello Master," he said in a voice that sent chills up Obi-Wan's spine.

"Taran, we have to go," said Obi-Wan.

"Why? I'm perfectly fine where I am Master," said Taran.

"Taran, please listen to me. You have to see what you are," said Obi-Wan, edging closer to Taran.

"What I am? I know exactly what I am Master. I'm the instrument of life and death itself. I'm the most powerful being in the galaxy," said Taran, quite triumphantly and reveling the title.

"Listen to me Taran! This isn't you," said Obi-Wan.

"Oh but it is me Obi-Wan Kenobi. It's what I've been unknowingly suppressing all these years. I know what I must do now," said Taran as he began to walk away from Obi-Wan.

"Taran, please don't do this," said Obi-Wan. "I forbid it." When those words left his mouth, Taran stopped. He slowly turned his head towards Obi-Wan, annoyance and anger apparent.

"You forbid it? You forbid it? Do you know how many times you've always tried to keep me back? Always never letting me do what I thought best, chained to your side like a pet! I will have no more of this, and if you continue this," said Taran, taking out both his lightsabers, "then I'll have to end you."

Obi-Wan could not believe this. His own padawan was about to attack him. Thinking fast he looked and saw one of Ceran's lightsabers and summoned it into his hands, the yellow blade coming forth when it made contact with his skin.

"Taran, I don't want to do this," said Obi-Wan.

"No choice, Master," said Taran, saying the last part with some spite. He charged in and the blades crashed together.

* * *

><p>Anakin and Ahsoka continued down the hallway. They were weaponless and exhausted, with Ahsoka still in pain from the amount of time Sith lightning. Anakin was wondering how they were even going to get out of this. Suddenly, he remembered something and his breath seized in his throat.<p>

_"Rex and Cody,"_ he thought. Using his senses he tried to find where they were. For some reason, he couldn't sense them. He could sense Obi-Wan and Anakin's presence and to his horror, they were fighting.

"No," he said silently to himself. They were running out of time. He began to to start running, with Ahsoka trying to keep up as fast as she could, despite the pain shooting throughout her body.

Down a hallway, a droideka spotted them and began rolling towards them.

"Come on Snips," he said as he doubled his speed. She did too, though there were times she had to be be carried a little by Anakin before having to resume. No matter what little pattern they worked out, the droid was gaining. Anakin knew the threat was apparent when he took a quick glimpse and the droid was ten feet away.

The droideka popped out of it's traveling form and into battle mode and fired off a few rounds. They all missed the two running Jedi, thank the Force, and because it had sacrificed the time it took to get into this mode and to fire, they two Jedi had made good ground. It got back into its ball form and continued the chase.

Anakin and Ahsoka ran into random hallways and corridors to throw the droid off them, but the the droid was very resilient, never giving up the chase for a moment. Suddenly, it veered off down another hallway. Anakin thought that for a moment, they had lost it. He and Ahsoka continued to run, Ahsoka finding herself unable to keep up much longer, causing Anakin to slow down.

"Don't worry Ahsoka, we're almost there," said Anakin. Ahsoka nodded and the two continued on their way to find the ship's hangar. They took turn after turn after turn, running into more security droids, but able to get past them and give them the slip, but there were a few close calls. As they continued, Anakin saw a hallway up ahead and what appeared to be starships in a large room.

"We're almost there," he said to Ahsoka. Suddenly they both fell down in pain as a salvo of blast rounds shot off, with one bolt hitting each of their legs. They were downed instantly, unable to even stand up. They looked back to see the same droideka that had been pursuing them. It advanced on them now, blasters ready for the kill.

"Ahsoka, I'm sorry for getting you into this, and I'm sorry for not being the best I could be," said Anakin as he and her realized it was the end.

"You were always the best Master, always," said Ahsoka as the droideka's blasters prepped.

_"I'm sorry Taran, and know that I'll always love you,"_ she thought as she closed her eyes for possibly the final time. Shots rang out, but they were not from the droideka. The droid fell down to the ground, shot down by two men holding blasters.

"Rex! Cody!" said Anakin, happy to see the two clones safe and sound.

"Thought we'd find you here," said Rex. "By the way, we got these for you." He and Cody both had Anakin and Ahsoka's lightsabers, giving them to the two of them.

"Thanks, where'd you find these at?" said Ahsoka.

"It's a funny thing really, we saw Commander Taran's lightsabers fly right out of a room we were passing. Speaking of which, what's going on? Where's General Kenobi and Commander Taran at?" said Cody. Anakin reluctantly told them what was happening.

"So then that ring is evil," said Rex.

"We need to go help them," said Cody.

"No, for now we need to find a ship that can get us out of here, then I'll go back for them," said Anakin.

"I sure hope General Kenobi's alright," said Rex.

* * *

><p>Obi-Wan was thrown clear across the hall from the massive blast of air that launched from Taran. He hit the wall, hard, slipping down to the floor before he began to rise steadily.<p>

Taran advanced swiftly, his lightsabers coming down just as Obi-Wan blocked up. The two lightsabers clashed with such force that it was a wonder that they didn't shatter from the impact. Taran pressed his lightsaber harder onto Obi-Wan's, making the blades go closer to his face. Obi-Wan strained to keep them away, but he was failing.

Ultimately, Obi-Wan kicked Taran behind his knee to force him down from him. Taran growled and began to press his attacks. Obi-Wan dodged, deflected, and matched blow-for-blow.

"Taran, it's me Obi-Wan. You're my friend," said Obi-Wan as he was forced back by Taran's ferocious blows.

"Shut up! Do you know what it's like to be your own apprentice? How everyday I trained (slash) fought (slash) and nearly got myself (punch) killed to impress you and get your approval!" yelled Taran, his yellow eyes glowing menacingly as he attacked Obi-Wan furiously.

"And what thanks do I get? Nothing but a short recognition. Have you ever told me you were proud of what I did?" he continued, launching a massive stream of fire from a kick that caused Obi-Wan to duck, but caught a part of his sleeve on fire.

"Have you ever told me that how I've surpassed your own expectations of me?" said Taran, shooting Obi-Wan back into the wall with a Force push, dazing the Jedi Master.

"Well then, Master, tell me!" he yelled, attacking Obi-Wan with unrelenting fury. Obi-Wan could barely block his attacks.

"Tell me how proud you are!" A few of chunks of metal detached from the walls and pelted Obi-Wan in the gut and chest.

"Tell me!" he yelled as he weaved inside Obi-Wan's defense and the next thing Obi-Wan knew he was on the ceiling, coughing out the small amount of blood that entered his mouth. He fell to the ground, but hovered in mid-air as Taran held him there with the Force.

"TELL ME!" bellowed Taran as he let Obi-Wan go, slashed his shoulder, and use a Force push so massive that it sent Obi-Wan into a wall forty yards away and dented the wall he crashed into. The Jedi Master slumped to the wall, nearly unconscious. His vision blurred and distorted he managed to lift his head to see Taran advancing on him, anger apparent on his face.

He halted before the Jedi Master, lightsabers in hand. Disarming one and hooking it to his belt, he used his free hand to hold Obi-Wan by the front of his robes and lift him up, his lightsaber poised dangerously close to his Master's neck.

Obi-Wan looked up to his face, sadness clear in his features.

"I'm...sorry," said Obi-Wan. Immediately there was a shocked expression on Taran's face.

"What? What did you say?" said Taran.

"I'm sorry Taran. For anything I might have done to make you this way. I know the ring has brought this out, and I had no idea you were harboring those feelings inside you. I am proud of you, Taran, and I always have been after you've shown yourself time and time again in every situation, and I'm honored to have you as my pa-no, my friend," said Obi-Wan.

Taran's eyes widened at Obi-Wan. His very reason to continue to the dark side was gone. He felt a new feeling welling inside of him, but it wasn't pride nor any other selfish feeling, it was happiness. He felt the dark control of the ring begin to slip, and the good that was inside of him gained new strength. He felt his eye color changing without fully realizing it, he just lowered his lightsaber away from Obi-Wan's neck, letting go of his robes.

"Obi-Wan," he said softly, backing away from him with pure shame and regret for being unable to stop the dark energy that had went into him, "I'm sor-"

A red bar of energy pierced into his side, causing him to yell from the sheer pain of it, and then he felt someone clutch his throat.

"I'll be taking that," said Savage Oppress, grabbing Taran's hand and taking the ring from him, throwing him to the wall as Taran clutched his side from where the lightsaber had pierced it.

Savage put on the ring and immediately, the ring's effects took form. His muscles bulged even more than usual, his horns grew three more inches to the point that they looked like a crown. His eyes turned an even darker shade of yellow than they were.

"Finally, the power I've always wanted!" he yelled as he flexed off his new powers. Taran's head was swimming as he tried to stand, but his wound was way too serious. He laid on the floor breathing heavily.

Obi-Wan steadily got up, taking up the lightsaber Taran had dropped on the ground when he was. When Savage saw the Jedi aster standing up, he laughed.

"You think you can stop me Kenobi? I am much more powerful that you've ever dreamed. What can you do to stop me?" Savage mocked.

"I don't know, but you're not getting out of here with that ring," said Obi-Wan. Savage activated his twin-sided lightsaber and attacked. Obi-Wan made sure that the fight occurred away from Taran to keep him out of harm's way. Normal stabs like that would normally kill people, but Obi-Wan knew Taran wasn't a regular person. He deflected a slash aimed for his head and twisted one end of the lightsaber in the wall using a twisting motion with his lightsaber that not only blocked the blow but redirected it somewhere else. Seizing this chance, Obi-Wan ran down the hallway, Savage in hot pursuit. Soon, they were lost to sight.

Taran steadily managed to get on his feet, using the wall for a lot of support, his right hand clutching his wound as his left loosely held his lightsaber., hoping to catch up with Obi-Wan.

_"Must..get..t-to...him,"_ he thought as he fought to stay conscious enough to even move. Black spots kept forming up in his vision, and he could barely breathe. As he rounded the corner that Obi-Wan and Savage disappeared down, he fell to the ground, rasping and completely out of energy. He tried crawling send, only succeeding in getting ten feet before he couldn't move anymore.

As he lay on the ground, he heard the sound of footsteps coming for him, walking leisurely as if they did this all the time.

"You know it's quite sad to see you like this Taran; kind of heart wrenching to watch actually," said Ceran. Taran knew this was the end for him.

"You won't get a clearer shot than this Ceran," he said, his voice ragged and sounding like he was dehydrated. He heard Ceran take something out and he closed his eyes, resigned to his fate.

Suddenly, he felt water around his wound and felt the wound slightly healing. His eyes shot opened and he watched as Ceran used his waterbending to heal his wound for ten seconds before putting the water back into a compartment on his belt.

"I only healed you enough to get you off your feet, don't ask for anymore," said Ceran, walking away. Taran stared in shock at him.

"Ceran, w-"

"Get going hero, your master needs you now, and by the looks of it you don't have a lot of time," said Ceran, still walking away. Taran, still unsure, got up and found that he could stand, though his wound still ached and still made him a bit dizzy.

"Ceran, wait!" he managed to say. To his astonishment, Ceran stopped. He turned around, and for the first time, there was no rage nor anger in his eyes. They were just neutral.

"Why?" said Taran.

"Maybe I'll get lucky and you both ending up dying, or maybe you can kill him. Either way, I get no satisfaction from it. Now go," said Ceran, taking out his lightsaber and pointing in his direction. "Or else I'll make you."

Taran still stood there, thinking this was all a trick or one big hallucination. After standing there for about five seconds as Ceran glowered in his direction, he turned and started to run towards where Obi-Wan and Savage had left. Ceran watched him leave, deactivating his lightsaber as he did so. He stared in his direction for a few more moments before he turned around and began to walk towards the hangar.

* * *

><p>"Aw!" yelled Obi-Wan as Savage beat him to the floor. Thier duel had taken them all the way to the ship's engine room. The turbines surrounded the power supply to which the duel had gotten to.<p>

"Still can't keep up, can you Kenobi?" said Savage mockingly, looking down on the defeated Jedi Master. Obi-Wan was bleeding and bruised, and looked like he was about to pass out at any moment. For once, the clever could not bring any words to bear against his stronger foe.

"For my brother," said Savage as he raised his lightsaber to deal the final blow, a fireball slammed into his back, burning it. Savage holwed in pain and turned around to see who it was.

It was Taran, standing ready with his lightsaber. Not giving a second thought, Savage charged at him.


	7. Last GambitEpilogue

One minute, he was standing up ready to face Savage, the next minute, he was on the floor, bashed, slashed, and bloodied. He was able to get up again, though he didn't know for how much longer as Savage charged again, meeting his blows, but always being pushed back. Savage knocked his lightsaber away from him and kicked him hard in the chest, sending him flying to the ground, blood trickling from his mouth.

"How are you going to stop me?" said Savage triumphantly. Shakily, Taran got to his feet, but was forced back down as Savage's hand found its way to his throat and slammed him to the ground, slowly squeezing the life out of him.

"I want to watch you die," said Savage as his fist closed around Ceran's throat even tighter. Taran could not breath in the slightest, and his vision was starting to see black spots. His fingers grasped at Savage, bu he might as well have been trying to pry off steel. He felt his windpipe begin to close shut and his lungs scream to breath. His fingers slowly lost the the ability to function and his efforts to get free of Savage's grip was growing fainter. He felt his life begin to seep out as his eyes began to close shut, for the last time.

Suddenly Savage yelled as a lightsaber pierced through his calf. Taran felt his grip leave him and he fought to get oxygen back to his lungs before he blacked out. His harsh coughs however, couldn't block the sound of Obi-Wan fighting Savage again, followed by his cries of pain. Taran fought to get back up and help his master, but he only got as far as one step before he crashed to the ground. He managed to lift his head, only for his heart and mind to seize as he saw Savage's foot on top of Obi-Wan's body to pin him down, his lightsaber.

"Now watch your master die," said Savage as he raised his lightsaber to deliver the final blow. Then he swung.

"NO!" yelled Taran. The blade seemed to move in slow motion towards Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan was more or less conscious, and unable to even try and move out the way. The blade got closer and closer till it was nearly on him, Savage's triumphant face gloating for finally getting the revenge he so desperately needed. It was nearly upon him...

Suddenly, he felt an immense force hit him in his side like a full-size tank barreling straight into him. He felt spit and some blood exit from his mouth as he was smashed into the wall. Getting up, slowly, he looked to see a sight he was not able to understand. Taran stood over his master, yellow eyes present and a look of outrage and anger on his face. From the looks of it he had used his bare hands to punch him. Savage was unable to comprehend how a regular Human teenager could hit so hard, and why his eyes were yellow.

"Come near him again, and I'll kill you myself!" said Taran, his normal tone there, but there was some kind of dark, sinister backdrop to it. Savage growled and came at him. He used a lightning fast slash that few could dodge, but Taran dodged it as if it was nothing. Savage swung again and Taran dodged it just as fast. An air gust shoved Savage back, followed by another one that nearly sent him toppling over into the ship's core. Taran summoned Obi-Wan's lightsaber to him and attacked Savage. He was just as swift and deadly as Savage, the blows between them so aggressive that one would think the lightsabers would physically break from the amount of force behind the blows.

Taran weaved his way around Savage, pressing him relentlessly, the two nearly evenly matched.

"How is this possible?" yelled Savage as Taran blocked his every move with relative ease. He was also wondering how Taran's eyes were yellow without the power of the ring. Savage aimed a thrust to his chest, which Taran blocked and knocked away, causing Savage to stumble. A slash to his shoulder made the acolyte growl with pain as his anger welled up. He unleashed a massive Force wave that sent Taran back two feet, but Obi-Wan was thrown back nearly ten, almost toppling over the side of the large railway perched over the ship's core.

Savage charged at Taran again, and their lightsabers clashed endlessly, never stopping. Obi-Wan, though seeing Taran's new power, knew his padawan still needed his help and began to crawl towards Taran's unused lightsaber on the ground.

Taran had felt this before, and he still wasn't fully realizing what he was doing. Everything deemed darker and slightly tinged with red, but he knew what his body was doing nonetheless. He felt powerful and calm, and his senses seemed to be even sharper than they were before. Savage's attacks, though fast, seemed like they were coming at a normal speed.

Savage could feel that he hadn't reach the peak of his power and as he pressed his attack, he felt his strength steadily increase to the point that he was starting to become slight fast than Taran. Taran noticed this and switched to the Shien grip to keep Savage at a distance, the whirlwind style attacks slightly negating the acolyte's speed.

Savage realized this and tried to press in closer, but Taran always stayed a healthy effective distance away, weaving around Savage in a circle. Savage grew more and more frustrated by this and practically leaped at Taran, catching him slightly unaware, allowing him to have an advantage over the teenager. Savage jumped at Taran and both fell to the ground. Savage brought his lightsaber down towards Taran's face, but Taran blocked it, the two lightsabers coming to rest right above his face. Savage pushed down, his strength still increasing. Though Taran had new strength as well, he hold out for long as the edge of his lightsaber came closer and closer to his face. He could feel the searing heat of the blades, and knew it was only a matter of time before his face was melted off. his yellow eyes slowly turned back to green as the feeling left him, leaving him feeling weak, and as he realized this, he knew his end was now.

Suddenly, Savage screamed as he felt his hand sliced off. What was worse was that it was the hand the ring was on. The hand fell down to the ground, as well as the lightsaber clutching it. Savage stood up, clutching his stump as Taran slumped to the ground, exhausted.

Obi-Wan took the hand and threw it over the edge.

"NOOO!" yelled Savage as he dived over the edge. Obi-Wan couldn't believe what he just saw as the acolyte dived down towards the ship's core. He caught his hand and held it to his heart as he and the ring plummeted to the core. Obi-Wan looked away, for he knew what was going to happen next. Quickly, he grabbed Taran's hand to lift him onto his shoulders and began to hurriedly make his way out. As he moved out of the room, a powerful explosion rocked the ship. Fire shot towards them, but Obi-Wan was able to close the door leading to the core's room. Continuing on once the doors closed, he began to make his way to the hangar.

"Obi-Wan," Taran said weakly, feeling his consciousness beginning to slip. "I'm sorry."

"Stay with me Taran, we'll get out here soon, just keep fighting," said Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan was weak too, but Taran needed him, and his love for his padawan and his well-being outweighed all the pain racking through his body. He trudged through as the core began to implode, shaking the ship. Obi-Wan knew they only had a short amount of time before the ship blew up. Droids passed by, but they paid them no heed, which Obi-Wan found odd because droids, mostly SBD's and droidekas, don't care about themselves.

As he reached the hangar, he saw that most ships had taken off or were gone. He saw one getting away and rushed to it, but it pulled into a hover and sped off out the hangar as explosions rocked the ship. Obi-Wan searched around in vain, but he knew he couldn't find a ship.

"Master," Taran said weakly.

"Don't worry Taran, we'll find one," said Obi-Wan, trying to keep Taran spirit up, as well as his own, but straining. "We'll..figure out..something."

"Master, please listen," said Taran. Obi-Wan took him off gently on his shoulders and cradled him in his arms as Taran fought to keep his eyes open and his body awake.

"What is it Taran?" Obi-Wan said gently.

"Obi-Wan, I think this is it for us," said Taran.

"Don't talk like that-"

"Obi-Wan, please, I need to say this. this might be it for us, and I need to say some things. First, I didn't mean to say all those things that way. It would be a lie to say that it wasn't true. I always wanted your approval, and at times it felt like no matter what I did, I could never reach, but I should have known that even if you didn't say it, didn't mean I never earned it. I'm sorry for letting the power of the ring do that to you," said Taran.

"It's not your fault," said Obi-Wan as parts of the upper hangar fell down to the floor as the ship began to explode from the inside out.

"And, I want to let you know that I've always admired you Master. You may be stern, harsh, and sometimes a bit of a downer at times," Taran said, chuckling at the last time, even getting Obi-Wan to crack a smile, "but I know you did that to make a better Jedi, and an even better person. You've always been there for me when I'm knocked down and you're there to make sure I'm always alright and doing the right thing. I haven't had a real father since mine died before I was born, and even though he's still my father, I feel like you've been a father to me all this time. I'm sorry it took me trying to kill you and now this to get me to say this," said Taran.

Obi-Wan felt his heart swell with pride and love as he looked down at his Taran. He considered Anakin his brother, and in a way a son, but he always considered Taran a son, and it warmed him to know that Taran saw him as a father figure. Obi-Wan hugged Taran to him as the explosions got closer. Taran weakly hugged him back. Just as they felt that the end was truly near and their lives end...

A lone Separatist ship, a _Sheathipede-class_ transport shuttle, came into the hangar and it swung its rear section around to open its rear doors, the metal floor down to reveal Cody.

"General Kenobi, get in," said Cody. Obi-Wan got up, Taran still in his arms, and ran for the ship as explosions erupted behind him, gaining speed. The ship was still moving to get away from the massive explosions.

"Hurry!" yelled Cody. Obi-Wan was gaining on the ship, but they were running out of floor and the flames were getting closer. Obi-Wan picked up speed, now deeply ignoring his exhaustion and wounds, and caught up. Cody reached out his hand and grabbed Obi-Wan by the arm, pulling him onto the floor. Once the floor retracted, the ship took off. It exited the hangar bay just as the flames near engulfed the ship. It shot off into space, leaving the crumbling ship behind.

"We're safe now Taran," said Obi-Wan. However Taran didn't respond. Obi-Wan looked down to see that Taran's eyes were closed, but he could visibly see him breathing, and his pulse was still going

Obi-Wan took Taran to the ship's cabin, putting him down on the bed. Taking one last look at his padawan, he headed towards the cockpit, Cody going in to check his vitals. Anakin was piloting the ship as Ahsoka sat in the passenger chair. Rex was behind them as the ship jumped into hyperspace.

"Are you alright?" said Anakin.

"I'm okay, just banged up a bit, but I'll live," said Obi-Wan.

"And Taran?" said Ahsoka

"He's unconscious, but he'll be okay. Savage is dead," said Obi-Wan. He told them all of him and Taran's fight and Savage's tragic end.

"I'll go look after Taran," said Ahsoka, getting out of the seat and walking to the ship's cabin. As she passed by she hugged Obi-Wan, who was startled because she had never done that before, and made her way to the back.

"Obi-Wan, there's something troubling you," said Anakin. If anyone knew the others' feelings, it was Anakin and Obi-Wan.

"Yes, something very curious happened when Taran was fighting Savage. His eyes turned yellow," said Obi-Wan.

"Didn't he have the ring?"

"No. It just, happened," said Obi-Wan. "And while he was like that I felt as if there was some old, dark energy in him like it was inherited."

"I don't know what to think about that," said Anakin, the ship continuing on through hyperspace.

"Me neither, but maybe someone at the temple may have something about that," said Obi-Wan.

* * *

><p><em>Taran felt he was in a dark room, shadows curling around the room like bubbling liquid. He reached out to touch, but it shimmered around his hand like smoke. A red glow highlighted the dark walls, so dark you would think you were looking at a black hole in space.<em>

_"You have made it, my descendant," said a dark voice behind him. He turned quickly to see a tall, dark figure. He could not see it's face, only its black robes present._

_"Who are you?" said Taran._

_"I'm an old ancestor of yours, although with some of the life choices you've made, I'd say we were distantly related," said the figure. "Probably from the Elementian blood diluting your veins." He came closer to Taran so that he now stood in front of him, but Taran still couldn't see his face. _

_"And why does it matter?" said Taran. _

_"Because you were to be a tool to destroy the Jedi, not join them, and to find love? Unpleasant," said the figure, growing anger in his voice. _

_"Well I guess maybe we aren't from the same bloodline, whoever you are," said Taran. The figure chuckled. _

_"Unfortunately, we are bound, as your inherit powers have shown," said the figure as it began to sink into the shadows. "We will meet again."_

_"Wait, who are you?" Taran said, trying to follow him. _

_"Your Jedi Master at the Temple will tell you," said the figure before it disappeared completely._

"Taran, can you hear us?" said Ahsoka. Taran's eyes slowly opened. He had felt crappy before, but this time was running for a close second place. He saw Ahsoka and Cody standing near him on his bedside.

"Where are we?" said Taran.

"Don't worry sir, we're heading for the nearest Republic fleet," said Cody, still checking his vitals. "You got banged up pretty good, but nothing a quick dip in a bacta tank won't fix."

"Where's Ceran?" said Taran.

"Ceran?" said Ahsoka and Cody.

"Yes, he...healed me...a little," said Taran.

"What?" Taran proceeded to tell them what Ceran did for him back at the ship. If Cody was astonished, Ahsoka definitely was.

"In a way, if he hadn't done that for me, I think both me and Obi-Wan would be dead," said Taran. "I thought for a minute..that.." He couldn't finish the end of his sentence.

"Whether he did it or not, he's still a Separatist," said Ahsoka.

"She's right sir. I don't know his motive, but he's still an enemy," said Cody. Taran was heavily in thought, unsure what to think.

_"Why did he do it?"_

* * *

><p>It didn't take long to find the nearest fleet, under the command of Jedi Master Plo Koon. Bruck and Tia happened to be on board too and spent time with Taran and Ahsoka before they disembarked to Coruscant, specifically to the Jedi Temple.<p>

There Taran sat alone with Master Yoda, giving him a full report of this new ability he had, as well as the dream he had. However, he saw that the Jedi Master seemed to know this already.

"Young Cyneran, this power you possess, brought down it was," said Yoda.

"What do you mean?"

"At your name, you must look. Cyneran not Elementian, but from elsewhere," said Yoda.

"Yes. My family name comes from Corellia," said Taran.

"Yes, and from Corellia, your dark power comes, for your male ancestor from there, descended from darkness he came," said Yoda.

"What do you mean?"

"Descended from a Dark Lord of the Sith he was," said Yoda. Taran felt his blood go cold.

"No, that can't be," said Taran, feeling as if the room was spinning. His wished this was a cruel joke, but Master Yoda rarely, if ever, told jokes.

"It is, I am afraid. Tell you I am, who the Sith Lord is, and the danger he has," said Yoda.

* * *

><p>The others stood outside the Council chamber's doors, waiting outside patiently. They all were wondering what could possibly be going on in the room, and what Taran was being told. The anxiety was felt worse by Ahsoka, who hoped that the news wasn't bad.<p>

They didn't have to wait too much longer as the door came open. Taran came out of the room, unnaturally pale, and visibly shaken. His eyes looked as if he was on the edge of insanity.

"Taran?" said Obi-Wan. Still shaking, Taran slowly turned and looked at them, sheer panic in his eyes.

"We have to find Ceran now, at all costs."

**The next story in the Darkness Rising trilogy will be Game of Shadows**


End file.
